Wasurenaide
by jejehan
Summary: New story Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja cantik yang bergelimangan kasih sayang, memiliki mata dan senyum yang memikat semua orang yang melihatnya. Dia disandingkan dengan putra mahkota, Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho tampak tidak senang dengan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong bisu. Bagaimana kehidupan Jaejoong setelah menikah dengan Yunho? Yunjae/BL/Yaoi. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Someone's POV

Sakit.

Perih.

Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan cintaku padamu..

Setiap tahun, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik.

Setiap debaran jantung ini, setiap kedipan mata ini, setiap jentik jemari ini.

Semuanya.. kuserahkan padamu..

Hanya padamu, Yang Mulia..

.

**Wasurenaide**

Dengan langkah perlahan dan dibantu orang tuanya, seorang namja cantik dengan kulit putih pucat itu menggerakan kakinya ke kerajaan.

Bibir cherry yang berwarna pink cerah itu mengembangkan senyuman, seperti pada hari biasanya. Senyuman malaikat yang bisa membuat setiap orang terhipnotis saat melihat lengkungan merah muda yang terhias di wajah putih susu namja itu.

Penampilannya sangat menawan hari ini. Dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan bolero warna biru soft serta dipadu dengan celana jeans cocok dikenakan pada tubuhnya.

Matanya mengerjap. Memberikan asupan air mata agar matanya tidak kering, dia mengusap keningnya yang sedikit berkeringat, dan menyisir surai lembutnya dengan sisiran tangan.

Mata doe itu begitu indah, sangat indah, membuat siapapun terpana ingin melihat matanya.

Pengawal kerajaan membukakan pintu untuknya, mendengar sapaan dari para pengawal, dia mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan menunduk.

'Ramah dan cantik', batin pengawal kerajaan yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuk namja dengan rambut almond itu.

"Joongie sayang, apa kamu gugup?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil mengelus rambut yang lembut itu sayang.

Namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tersenyum manis, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengelus punggung tangan Mrs. Kim dengan lembut.

"Anak Appa sangat cantik, pasti Pangeran akan senang," ucap Mr. Kim sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, tanda dia tidak suka dipanggil cantik oleh Appanya, membuat kedua orang tuanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu putra sulung mereka.

"Umma, Appa, apa hyung akan langsung tinggal di istana?" ucap adik namja cantik itu, Kim Junsu.

"Tentu tidak, hari ini hanya acara pertunangan," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengusap lembut pundak Junsu.

"Syukurlah, jadi Suie tidak sendirian," ucap Junsu dengan senyum manisnya dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan sayang dengan dibalas Jaejoong mengelus pipi Junsu.

Jaejoong sangat bergelimangan kasih sayang. 4 tahun lalu, setelah peristiwa kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lembutnya, tidak ada satu orang yang berani mencelanya.

Mengapa? Hatinya begitu hangat, dia dapat meluluhkan siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Teman-temannya mengerti keadaan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dan terus memberikan semangat untuk Jaejoong.

Saat ini Jaejoong memang tidak gugup. Dia khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi nanti. Apakah pangeran akan menerimanya, apakah raja dan ratu akan senang dengan keberadaannya, banyak hal yang ada di pikirannya.

"Joongie tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Mrs. Kim mencium pipi Jaejoong. Sebagai seorang ibu tentu dia tahu kalau anaknya khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi nanti.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir. Dia sudah siap menerima konsekuensi yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

Sampailah mereka sekeluarga di depan ruangan raja dan ratu. Seorang pengawal mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

Saat masuk, tampaklah raja dan ratu yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian membungkuk setelah melihat raja dan ratu yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Mereka sekarang berkumpul di ruang tamu kerajaan yang dihiasi perabotan jati, lampu gantung besar dengan kristal menghiasi sekelilingnya, lantai kayu kokoh, dan kursi kayu dengan bantalan dari bulu angsa yang tebal pada alasnya.

Mereka bertiga takjub melihat ruangan mewah itu. Ada juga ukiran burung phoenix di sisi kiri dan juga batu kristal yang cukup besar berada di sisi kanan.

Tidak lupa di lemari hiasan terdapat banyak cindera mata dari berbagai negara, sebagai bukti bahwa banyak tokoh negara yang banyak berkunjung ke kediaman raja dan ratu.

Mrs. Jung dan Mr. Jung sangat senang ketika melihat keluarga Kim sudah sampai di kediaman mereka. Mereka tersenyum, menyapa sahabat lama mereka.

"Sudah 4 tahun kami tidak melihat kalian, Heechullie dan Hangeng-ah ," ucap Mrs. Jung sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu, Mrs Kim.

"Betul, sudah lama, semenjak kalian akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di istana, Tae Hee-ah," Heechul ikut membalas pelukan hangat dari Mrs. Jung sementara Hangeng dan Mr. Jung, Jung Ilwoo bersalaman dan juga berpelukan. Melepas kerinduan masing-masing.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, ratu, raja," ucap Junsu sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Aigoo, apa ini Suie?" ucap Mr. Jung setelah menyuruh Junsu duduk kembali.

"Betul, raja," ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan formal seperti itu Suie, panggil aku Taehee dan suamiku Ilwoo," ucap Mrs. Jung dengan senyum manisnya.

"Taehee Umma, Ilwoo Appa," ucap Junsu lagi sambil membungkuk dibalas dengan tersenyumnya raja dan ratu.

"Aigoo Suie sudah besar. Joongie juga sudah besar," ucap Mr. Jung sambil berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membungkuk dalam kepada raja dan ratu.

Mata Mrs. Jung melihat mata doe Jaejoong yang sangat indah dan mengusap pipi namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Mrs. Jung pun ikut tersenyum. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata Taehee, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakkannya.

Mrs. Jung mengusap lembut kelopak mata Jaejoong. Seakan tau apa yang Mrs. Jung lakukan, Jaejoong menutup mata doenya. Usapan lembut terus dilakukan Mrs. Jung, mengingat dulu suara merdu Jaejoong akan selalu terdengar di telinganya.

"Mianhae Joongie..," ucap Mrs. Jung mencoba menahan isakannya tetapi isakannya ternyata sudah keluar. Jaejoong kemudian meraih tangan Mrs. Jung yang masih mengusap tangannya dan kemudian mencium tangan itu.

Jaejoong terus mengecup tangan Mrs. Jung dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Maafkan Appa, Joongie," ucap Mr. Jung sambil mengelus surai almond milik Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, ingin mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. membuat pasangan Jung yang merasa sedih itu kini terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu namja yang sudah mereka anggap seperti anak mereka itu.

"Hmm Taehee Umma, mana pangeran?" tanya Junsu sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Sebentar Umma panggil dulu ya," Mrs. Jung kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamar pangeran,ah bukan, lebih tepatnya putra mahkota.

Belum sampai ke depan pintu ruang tamu, sang putra mahkota sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Kulitnya berwarna tan tampak berkeringat dan membuatnya terlihat sexy. Dia memakai celana basket berwarna silver dan tangan kanannya memegang handuk berwarna putih bersih. Baju basketnya yang berwarna biru sudah basah karena keringat.

"Ah putra mahkota, ayo sini duduk," ucap Mrs. Jung sambil berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan duduk di dekatnya.

Namun apa yang dia dapat? Sang putera mahkota, Jung Yunho hanya berdecih dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Untuk apa Omonim?" tanya Yunho, sambil mengangkat kaca mata hitamnya dan ekor matanya menangkap Jaejoong yang menatap dirinya.

Mata musangnya menatap mata orang yang ada di sana satu per satu, begitu tajam, sedikit membuat Jaejoong ketakutan.

Jaejoong terpana dengan wajah tampan Yunho tetapi dia juga merasa kasihan pada Yunho. Jaejoong melihat sorot mata kesendirian dalam diri Yunho.

"Ingat dengan perjodohanmu hari ini? Jja, duduk lah di sini. Ini Joongie yang Omonim ceritakan kemarin," ucap Mrs. Jung sambil menepuk bantalan kursi rotan di sebelahnya dengan ukiran daun itu.

"Aku sibuk," ucap Yunho berlalu tetapi sudah dicegah oleh para pengawal.

"Kemari, atau Aboji akan menarik semua fasilitasmu," ucap Mr. Jung dengan tegas, membuat Yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Mr. Jung.

Keluarga Kim hanya terdiam, memperhatikan putra mahkota yang mendesah lalu berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang ditunjuk Mrs. Jung.

"Joongie, ini Jung Yunho, putra mahkota," ucap Mrs. Jung sambil meraih tangan lembut Jaejoong, "dia akan menjadi tunanganmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis meski takut-takut dengan orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Namun, apa yang dia dapat? Yunho menunjukan tatapan tidak senang dengan Jaejoong, seperti mengejek, membuat Mr. Jung mulai habis kesabarannya.

"Jung Yunho, kau-,"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda kepada Mr. Jung untuk tidak memarahi Yunho.

"Apa kamu bisu?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat doe eyes Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak senang.

Jaejoong tersenyum, mengangguk, dan kemudian membungkuk.

Yunho tersenyum meledek dan melihat Jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Yunho, jaga sikapmu," ucap Mr. Jung sambil mendeath glare putranya itu.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Joong-," Mrs. Jung hendak protes tetapi Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu kalau putra mahkota seperti enggan bertemu dengannya.

Jaejoong kembali membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf apabila permintaannya lancang. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengejek. Dia tidak mungkin tersenyum di hadapan Aboji dan Omonimnya, dia melihat ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Yunho, kembali lah ke kamarmu," ucap Mr. Jung sambil memijat pelipisnya, "dan setelah itu kita bicara."

Yunho hanya berdecih kemudian membungkuk dan berjalan ke arah luar, tanpa melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa ini semua salahnya. Mungkin putra mahkota tidak menyukai dirinya yang cacat, tidak bisa bersuara. Jaejoong juga merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan putra mahkota yang tampak sempurna.

"Joongie, jangan bersedih, mungkin putra mahkota kecapaian," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumannya, supaya semua orang di sekitarnya tidak khawatir.

Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong malah menggelengkan kepalanya, menunduk, dan bersimpuh di hadapan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung.

"Aigoo Joongie, ini bukan salah Joongie," ucap Mrs. Jung sambil menyuruh Jaejoong berdiri.

"Benar, ini bukan salah Joongie. Putra mahkota memang keterlaluan dan harus diberi pelajaran," ucap Mr. Jung dan mendapatkan gelengan kepala sekali lagi dari Jaejoong.

Mr. Jung mendesah menghadapi putra dan calon menantunya kali ini.

Jaejoong kemudian menatap lekat mata Mr. Jung dan kemudian memeluk pria dengan umur setengah abad itu.

Mr. Jung kaget dengan pelukkan yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya.

Mr. Jung menoleh, menanyakan apa maksud dari pelukkan Jaejoong.

"Itu artinya Jaejoong ingin kamu tenang, Ilwoo-ah," ucap Hangeng menghampiri mereka dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

Mr. Jung mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang menaruh kepalanya di pundak Ilwoo, dia merindukan seseorang yang sudah dianggap seperti ayah keduanya itu.

.

.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, mereka pamit pulang. Jaejoong tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, sementara Yunho menatapnya dari jauh, tatapan tidak suka.

Jaejoong sadar kalau ada orang yang menatapnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Yunho yang sudah memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna biru gelap dengan sepatu berwarna coklat tua dengan tali tertengger rapi di atasnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menunduk, tanda dia pamit pulang.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut dan berdecih lalu naik ke mobil audi hitamnya. Dia menyalakan mesin lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat melewati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada rasa sakit pada dadanya sekarang. Tapi coba dia tepis dan terus berpikir positif kalau suatu hari Yunho akan menerimanya.

.

.

TBC / delete

.

Hello readers, ini cerita baru yang saya janjikan. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Princess hours. ^^

Maaf kalau terkesan pasaran ehhehe ^^"a

Genrenya saya taruh di Angst karena di sini cerita Jaemma cukup pedih tapi akan happy ending.

Mohon review dan masukkannya untuk kelanjutan ff ini ^^

Ah, mengenai sekuel 'Get Ready' akan saya buat karena banyaknya permintaan untuk penambahan scene dari masing-masing karakter. Ditunggu ya ^^

See you readers ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Wasurenaide 2

Bunga-bunga sebagian menampakkan kuncupnya, sebagian sudah membuka mahkotanya, dan sisanya masih menunggu waktu untuk menunjukkan dirinya.

Musim semi.

Awal musim setelah musim dingin yang menyelimuti Seoul, menjadi awal untuk tahun ajaran baru, termasuk para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang memulai tahun ajaran baru di universitas mereka.

Termasuk sang putra mahkota, dan calon tunangannya, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Mereka tampak pergi berdua menggunakan limosin khusus kerajaan.

Yunho mengenakan polo shirt berwarna putih hari ini. Dipadukan dengan jeans berwarna biru tua dan topi warna coklat muda, membuat siapa saja kagum padanya. Tak heran banyak yeoja yang ingin menjadi sandingannya.

Sementara Jaejoong mengekor di belakang Yunho sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dia cukup manis hari ini. Dengan kemeja berwarna baby blue dan bolero berwarna abu-abu serta celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu berwarna coklat tua. Dia memakai tas selempang berwarna coklat tua yang bertengger di bahu kirinya.

Jaejoong terus menunduk sampai hidung mancungnya menabrak punggung tegap Yunho, membuat namja cantik itu menggosok hidungnya dalam keadaan menunduk.

Yunho berbalik dan sedikit berteriak kepada namja cantik itu "Ya! Jangan menabrakku!" ucapnya kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kaget karena omongan Yunho.

Dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Yunho menghampiri seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang, hidung mancung, bibir yang merah, mata dengan manik hitam yang anggun, kulitnya yang putih dibalut dress warna merah yang menawan.

'Cantik,' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yeoja itu tersenyum mendapati Yunho mendatanginya. Yunho kemudian duduk di sebelah yeoja itu.

Sakit.

Ini terlalu sakit.

Calon tunangannya lebih memilih bersama dengan orang lain.

Memamerkan gigi putih yang terjejer rapi dan jangan lupakan senyum manis yang dilontarkan untuk yeoja itu.

Senyuman itu.

Apakah pernah untuk Jaejoong? Pernahkan Jaejoong mendapatkannya?

Jawabannya, tidak.

Seringaian yang terukir di bibir hati itu seperti mengejek.

Senyuman kecut menandakan tidak suka saat bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menatap sendu calon tunangannya.

Dia terdiam di koridor depan ruang dosen.

Mencengkram dada kirinya.

Tak lama dia melepas cengkramannya.

Menatap Yunho yang tersenyum manis dari bibir dengan tahi lalat di atasnya itu.

Tak lama, dia ikut tersenyum.

Tersenyum karena melihat senyuman dari tunangannya yang sangat menawan.

Dengan senyuman, dia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah kemarin sudah diberitahu dimana kelasnya, meninggalkan Yunho bersama yeoja cantik itu, BoA namanya.

'Asalkan kamu bahagia Yun.. Asal senyuman itu tidak pernah hilang dari bibirmu, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk terus menjaga senyumanmu,' ucapnya dalam hati ketika dia menoleh ke belakang dan masih melihat Yunho masih berbincang dengan hangat dengan BoA.

.

Jaejoong menaruh tasnya di meja dekat dosen, di paling depan. Hari ini mata kuliah musik dasar, dia harus bisa belajar dengan baik.

Hanya dirinya yang ada di kelas saat ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30, 30 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai.

Ini tahun ketiga Jaejoong masuk ke dalma universitas, tetapi hari pertamanya menginjakan kaki dan belajar di DongBang University setelah sebelumnya di ShinKi University. Dia dipindahkan agar bisa terus bersama dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong memasang earphonenya, menyalakan lagu dengan nuansa klasik yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Earphone berwarna putih itu melekat di telinganya.

Dia menumpukkan tanggannya di atas meja berwarna putih.

Dia menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya.

Menutup mata doe indah itu perlahan, menghayati setiap bait alunan lagu.

Biola, viola, cello, piano, terompet, flute, saxophone, semuanya menjadi satu di alunan lagu berjudul 'Bolero' itu.

Sudah jadi rutinitasnya mendengar lagu tersebut setiap harinya. Baik dalam bentuk musik klasik, maupun dalam bentuk vocal.

Lagu itu seerti motivasi baginya untuk selalu berjuang menghadapi hari walaupun berat.

.

Dua orang namja berjalan berbarengan menuju kelas mereka.

Namja pertama memakai kacamata berbingkai kotak warna hitam, rambutnya ditata ke atas. Dia memakai kaus berwarna putih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah. Tingginya sekitar 190 cm. Tas backpack berbahan kanvas pada kedua bahunya terlihat menggembung, tanda banyak sekali barang bawaannya. Kakinya yang panjang terbalut jeans warna biru cerah. Nama namja itu Shim Changmin.

Di sebelah kirinya, Park Yoochun, tampak dengan topi berwarna merah, berbaju polo shirt warna biru cerah, bercelana jeans hitam, dengan tas punggung berwarna biru, dan jangan lupakan jidatnya yang sedikit lebar.

Mereka berjalan berbarengan menuju kelas mereka yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai satu.

Mereka membuka pintu kelas sambil bersenda gurau, membicarakan pertandingan basket kemarin.

Mereka duduk di bagian sebelah kanan, dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap ke arah gerbang masuk universitas, agak jauh dari meja dosen.

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari ada seorang namja cantik yang sedang tidur. Ya, Jaejoong tertidur dengan earphone masih menempel di telinganya.

Waktu saat itu menunjukan pukul 07.50.

Changmin yang akhirnya menyadari kalau namja cantik itu masih tertidur padahal dosen sudah mau datang akhirnya berniat membangunkan Jaejoong.

Changmin mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong pelan-pelan sambil terus menyuruh Jaejoong untuk bangun.

Jaejoong terbangun dan membuka matanya kemudian mendongak ke arah Changmin.

Deg

Mata doe Jaejoong sekarang menjadi perhatian Changmin. Tak hanya mata, Changmin meneliti satu per satu wajah Jaejoong.

Kulit putih susu Jaejoong begitu menawan, kissable lips yang begitu menggoda, hidung mancung yang membuat dia terlihat semakin cantik.

Changmin masih terus mengamati namja cantik itu sampai akhirnya namja cantik itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan Changmin dan membuat Changmin sedikit tersentak.

"Eh? Maaf aku jadi melamun," ucapnya sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

Deg.

Dua kali Jaejoong membuat Changmin terpana.

Yoochun yang melihat dari jauh penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi oleh teman yang dua tahun lebih muda umurnya itu.

Dia menghampiri meja tempat Changmin berdiri lalu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

Lagi, Jaejoong membuat terpana orang lain dengan senyumannya.

Lengkungan itu terhias dengan menawan di bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Yoochun yang juga ikut terpana kemudian disikut pelan oleh Changmin, tanda kalau jangan menatap Jaejoong seperti itu lama-lama.

Yoochun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Changmin, menggaruh lehernya yang gatal, tanda dia malu.

Kedua orangitu memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, aku Shim Changmin, panggil aku Changmin. Aku pasti lebih muda 2 tahun darimu. Senang berkenalan denganmu hyung," ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

Jaejoong berdiri, ikut membungkukkan badan.

"Annyeong, aku Park Yoochun, panggil saja Yoochun. Siapa namamu?" tanya Yoochun yang dijawab senyuman oleh Jaejoong.

Changmin dan Yoochun merasa aneh karena Jaejoong tidak membalas perkataan mereka.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan gadgetnya, yaitu sebuah note tab dan mulai menulis di sana.

'Annyeong, namaku Kim Jaejoong, mohon panggil aku Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Changmin-ssi, Yoochun-ssi. Aku lahir tahun 1986, mungkin aku hyungmu, Changmin-ssi hehehe. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik.'

"Apakah tenggorokanmu sedang sakit?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong menggeleng, kemudian dia menulis lagi.

'Maafkan aku, aku bisu.'

Kedua namja yang lebih manly itu kaget melihat tulisan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, masih dengan senyuman manisnya, tetai senyuman itu perlahan memudar.

Tak lama dia menulis lagi.

'Sebuah kecelakaan telah merenggut suaraku saat aku berumur 17 tahun.'

Jaejoong tersenyum sekali lagi sementara Yoochun dan Changmin merasa iba. Mereka menatap sendu Jaejoong.

"Apa hyung sudah mencoba pengobatan?"

'Sudah. Tetapi sangat berbahaya, karena ini kerusakan pada otak. Walaupun di kemoterapi, tetap harus dilakukan operasi.'

"Operasi apa?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

'Ada sedikit gumpalan darah di otakku yang sepertinya menyumbat aliran saraf di otak sehingga tidak bisa memberi perintah kepada salah satu inderaku. Dan ternyata itu aliran saraf untuk pita suaraku.'

"Hyung pasti bisa melakukan operasi itu," ucap Changmin memberi semangat.

'Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko.'

Kedua namja itu terdiam. Sepertinya operasi itu sangat berbahaya.

'Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tenang saja.' Jaejoong menunjukan tulisan itu sambil tersenyum, ingin membuat kedua orang itu berhenti khawatir padanya.

Yoochun dan Changmin kemudian ikut tersenyum. Lalu mereka mengambil tas yang ada di meja mereka dan memindahkannya ke depan, serta duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggerjapkan matanya lucu, bingung dengan tingkah kedua teman barunya yang tiba-tiba duduk di depan bersamanya.

Yoochun dan Changmin yang melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong hanya terkekeh. Teman barunya itu begitu menggemaskan.

Tak lama terlihat Yunho masuk bersama BoA.

"Ah, Yunho, bagaimana kabarmu? Kalian masih lengket ya," ucap Yoochun sambil menggembangkan sneyum jahilnya, berniat menggoda sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya dari SMP itu.

Yunho menggembangkan smirknya saat melihat Jaejoong menatap ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja, kami kan serasi," ucap Yunho sambil merangkul BoA yang duduk di sebelahnya sementara BoA juga ikut membalas pelukan Yunho.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke depan.

Hatinya tidak kuat melihat calon tunangannya berdua dengan orang lain.

"Ah iya, Yunho, kenalkan anak baru ini, namanya Jaejoong," ucap Yoochun yang mengajak Jaejoong berdiri dan menuju ke arah Yunho.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tau dia. Kami berkenalan karena kedua orang tua kami," ucap Yunho masih dalam posisi merangkul BoA.

Jaejoong melihat ke arah mereka berdua dan kemudian tersenyum walaupun hatinya perih. Yunho sama sekali tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai calon tunangannya.

"Ah iya Jaejoong, kenalkan, ini BoA, pacarku," ucapan Yunho langsung menohok hati Jaejoong.

Dia memaksakan senyumannya dan kemudian langsung menghadap depan, menahan air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata doenya sementara Yunho menampakan seringaiannya, dia benar-benar sudah membuat Jaejoong merasa sedih.

Jaejoong meremat kertas yang ada di depannya, meluapkan rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya.

Changmin dan Yoochun tidak menyadari kalau Jaejoong merasa sangat sakit.

Dia merasa hubungannya dengan Yunho tidak akan semulus dalam bayangannya.

Yunho yang tidak menerimanya, ditambah dengan adanya pacar Yunho.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Yunho adalah putra mahkota yang dapat berbuat apapun, sedangkan dia hanyalah manusia biasa, terlebih dia juga bisu.

Jaejoong terus menundukkan kepalanya sampai dengan dosen datang dan memiulai pelajaran.

Dia memperhatikan dosen dengan tekun dan penuh konsentrasi. Dengan cara inilah dia dapat melupakan rasa sakitnya.

.

Setelah habis jam kuliah, Jaejoong dan Yunho lalu pulang bersama ke istana walaupun dengan menggunakan mobil yang berbeda.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya menghadap keluar jendela. Kang Ahjussi yang biasanya mengajaknya berbicara memilih diam melihat keadaan pangeran yang sedikit lesu.

Kang Ahjussi tidak mempermasalahkan Jaejoong yang bisu karena dia dapat merasakan kehangatan dalam hati Jaejoong dan membuat setiap orang yang bersamanya akan merasa nyaman.

"Sudah sampai pangeran," ucap Kang Ahjussi yang dijawab dengan mengerucutnya bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah meminta Kang Ahjussi untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan pangeran, menurutnya lebih baik dipanggil Jaejoong atau Jae atau Joongie.

Kang Ahjussi yang melihat Jaejoong merajuk hanya terkekeh dan kemudian membuka pintu penumpang.

"Maaf Jaejoongie," ucap Kang Ahjussi masih sambil terkekeh.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian turun dari mobil.

Kedatangannay sudah disambut oleh para pelayan.

Jaejoong tersenyum, membuat seluruh pelayan juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ah, senyuman pangeran selalu membuat kami merasa nyaman," ucap kepala pelayan yang bernama Choi Ahjussi.

Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia juga menyuruh semua pelayan untuk memanggil dengan namanya tetapi mereka masih saja menyebutnya dengan pangeran.

"Ini sudah menjadi peraturan di istana, pangeran," ujar kepala pelayan yang masih melihat mengerucutnya bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sampai dia bertemu dengan Kang Ahjumma, pelayan pribadi Jaejoong. Dia langsung memeluk yeoja berumur setengah abad yang sudah bersamanya selama satu bulan di istana.

"Aigoo pangeran kenapa eoh?" ucap Kang Ahjumma melihat Jaejoong begitu erat memeluknya.

Jaejoong refleks memeluk Kang Ahjumma setelah dia mengingat apa yang terjadi di kampusnya hari ini.

Yunho yang sudah sampai duluan ke istana menatap Jaejoong yang dikelilingi banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Yunho berdecih dan kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong yang kaget melihat kedatangan Yunho.

"Ikut aku," ucap Yunho yang langsung menyeret Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong sedikit gemetar, Yunho menariknya dengan kasar sampai tangannya merah.

"Berhenti mengangguku," ucap Yunho dengan penekanan di awal, membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Dan jangan katakan kalau kamu adalah tunanganku di depan BoA dan teman-temanku," ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dia takut melihat wajah Yunho yang marah sekarang.

Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan. Hatinya sakit saat Yunho mengatakan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak ada di dalam hati Yunho.

Matanya memanas, dia sudah tidak kuat.

Sebulan ini Yunho selalu saja menyindirnya di dalam istana, tapi dia tidak pernah menghiraukannya dan yakin kalau Yunho akan melunak dan baik padanya.

Tetapi, ntah semua hal yang menguatkannya dapat dijebol begitu saja dengan semua perkataan Yunho.

Jaejoong meremat kembali dada kirinya.

Isakan tanpa suara dan air mata menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

Yunho yang tidak menyadari itu langsung pergi.

Kalaupun dia tahu Jaejoong menangis, dia tidak akan menenangkan namja cantik itu.

Tidak akan memeluk namja cantik itu.

Tidak akan mencium kening kepala namja cantik itu dengan lembut.

Tidak akan.

Jaejoong bertanya dalam hatinya, apakah sampai mereka menikahpun Jaejoong akan diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ingin dia berteriak untuk menolak perjodohan ini.

Tapi, raja dan ratu begitu baik padanya, begitu perhatian padanya, baik di dalam maupun di luar istana.

Hatinya bimbang.

Dia ingin sekali belari dari semua masalah.

Bukan keinginannya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

Bukan keinginannya dia ditunangkan dnegan Yunho.

Kalau dia boleh melilih, lebih baik dia pergi ke ujung dunia, menatap di sana tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

Airmata itu terus keluar, sampai dia terduduk di depan kamarnya.

Jangan dikira semua pelayannya tidak tahu. Mereka melihat pangeran mereka yang sering tersenyum seperti itu, hati mereka merasa teriris.

Mereka pura-pura tidak tahu mengenai permasalahan Jaejoong dan Yunho, sehingga mereka memilih untuk diam dan bersikap biasa saja.

Mereka hanya ingin selalu bersama pangeran cantik itu baik senang maupun sedih.

Namun apa daya, kalau Jaejoong tahu, namja cantik itu hanya akan tersenyum dan mengatakan dirinya tidak apa-apa sedangkan di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali berteriak untuk menyudahi semuanya.

Semua pelayan hanya menundukan wajahnya saat melihat pangeran pemilik hati lembut itu begitu sedih.

"Pangeran, tersenyumlah," ucap Kang Ahjumma dengan sedikit terisak.

"Joongie, uljima," ucap Kang Ahjussi.

"Pangeran, tersenyumlah, anda lebih cantik ketika tersenyum," ucap Choi Ahjussi lirih.

Semua pelayan bergumam memberikan kata-kata penyemangat yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Jaejoong, berharap Jaejoong mendengarnya dan berhenti menangis.

.

Waktu makan malam sudah tiba.

Jaejoong tampak tidak bersemangat makan.

Raja dan ratu sedang pergi untuk urusan negara sedangkan permaisuri, istri dari raja sebelumnya yang sudah meninggal, memilih makan di ruangannya, serta ibu suri juga makan di ruangannya.

Hanya Jaejoong dan Yunho yang makan bersama di ruang makan.

Mereka makan dalam diam, Yunho tidak berbicara apapun sedangkan Jaejoong terus menundukan kepalanya.

Jaejoong memakan makanannya perlahan.

Bukan karena sup asparagus, kimchi, bulgogi, teoppogi, dan bibimbap Kang Ahjumma tidak enak, tapi nafsu makannya hilang.

Matanya masih mmebengkak, dia tidak ingin Yunho mengetahui hal itu.

Sebisa mungkin dia menelan makanannya, mungkin tubuhnya kecapaian karena menangis terus.

Dia mengambil note yang hanya dipakai untuk para penghuni istana dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Kang Ahjumma yang ada di ruang belajar, merapikan buku untuk Jaejoong besok.

'Kang Ahjumma, maaf makananmu tidak habis aku makan. Bukan karena tidak enak, aku tidak nafsu makan, aku ingin tidur saja.'

Pesan singkat itu mmebuat Kang Ahjumma berjalan tergesa ke arah Jaejoong.

'Nafsu makan berkurang, itu mungkin salah satu tanda bahwa pangeran akan sakit,'batin Kang Ahjumma.

Saat tiba di ruang makan, Kang Ahjumma melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri, sementara Yunho bersikap tidak acuh.

Kang Ahjumma membopong Jaejoong yang terlihat lelah, kemudian memapah pangerannya itu ke kamar tidurnya.

Kang Ahjumma membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang dan juga memeriksa suhu badan Jaejoong.

Normal.

Mungkin karena kecapaian jadi Jaejoong ingin tidur saja.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan kemudian telelap.

Kang Ahjumma mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Selamat tidur pangeran."

Tanpa disadari Yunho sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan kemudian berlalu.

'Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya.. wajahku seperti aku kenal, tapi siapa dan kapan,' batin Yunho.

Dia mengacak rambutnya kasar setelah sampai ke kamar.

"Aku benar-benar dibuat pusing olehnya," ucap Yunho yang kemudian merebahkan diriya di ranjang ssampai pagi menjemput.

.

Paginya, mereka bangun seperti biasa, namun betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat kabar pertunangan Jaejoong dan Yunho akan dilakukan minggu depan.

Jaejoong kaget melihat berita di tv yang langsung menyiarkan wajahnya dan Yunho.

'Siapa yang melakukannya?' tanya Jaejoong dalam bentuk tulisan kepada Kang Ahjumma.

"Maaf pangeran, raja dan ratu yang menyuruh saya mempublikasikannya," ucap Choi Ahjussi.

'Tapi Yunho tidak ingin hubunganku dengan dia ketahuan orang lain.'

"Maaf pangeran, itu perintah raja dan ratu."

Jaejoong terdiam, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Kemarin saja Yunho sudah seperti itu, sebelum berita itu dipublikasikan, bagaimana setelah dipublikasikan?

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Perasaan tidak enak menyelusup di dadanya.

'Tuhan, aku mohon kuatkan diriku.'

.

TBC.

Hai reader hehehe maaf updatenya lama dan tidak saya edit, jadi maaf apabila ada kalimat rancu atau typo bertebaran hehehe.

Maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan mengenai unsur medis di dalam cerita ini. Saya sudah mencari di berbagai sumber dan dalam ff ini adalah kesimpulan dari sumber-sumber yang saya baca.

Saya sangat kaget melihat begitu banyak yang review, follow, dan fav ff ini. Terima kasih readers ^^

Bagaimana pada chapter ini? Chapter-chapter awal hanyalah pengantar dari konflik yang terjadi nanti.

Soal sedih, saya akan membuatnya cukup sedih di chapter pertengahan hehehe maaf ya readers.

Mohon terus membaca ff ini. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian ^^

Saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu, jadi akan saya wakilkan dalam beberapa pertanyaan yang paling banyak ditanyakan.

Mohon reviewnya readers ^^

.

Q & A

Q: Jaejoong bisu karena apa?

A: Di sini terjawab Jaejoong bisu karena kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan luka pada otaknya.

Q: Apakah ada rahasia antara keluarga Kim khususnya Jaejoong dengan keluarga Jung?

A: Ada, tunggu nanti ya, akan terbongkar hehe

Q: Apakah Jaejoong bisu ada hubungannya dengan Yunho? Apakah karena menolong Yunho?

A: hmmmmmmm.. kenapa para reader sangat cerdas hehehehe XD ok, sedikit bocoran, iya ^^

Q: Apa arti Wasurenaide?

A: Don't forget me ^^

Q: Jaejoong dekat dengan keluarga Jung tetapi kenapa Yunho seperti tidak mengenal Jaejoong?

A: Akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Special thanks to:

teukiangle, DahsyatNyaff , yourparadise, ifa. , , Taeripark, YunHolic, xena hwang, Dhea Kim, sycarp, kimfida62, Jung Jaehyun, meirah.1111, Vic89, MaxMin, hanasukie, exindira, Clein cassie, ShinJiWoo920202, YeyeWooKIM97, dhian930715ELF, misschokyulate2, , ryuni shakila, lipminnie, YuyaLoveSungmin, YunjaeDDiction, Guest, jaejae, kkimnensi, cristiyunisca, meybi, yuu, dienha, icha, Dipa Woon.


	3. Chapter 3

Wasurenaide 3

.

"Itu bukan kemauanku, my love."

...

"Aku sendiripun tidak mau disandingkan dengannya."

...

"Kumohon mengertilah, aku hanya untukmu."

...

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya, aku ini bukan gay."

...

Kata-kata itu terus saja terlontar dari bibir seorang putra mahkota, Jung Yunho.

Semua kata-katanya bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh para pelayan di dalam istana, terlebih dihadapan calon tunangannya, Kim Jaejoong.

Ingin sekali dia meminta kepda Tuhan untuk menulikan telinganya sementara, menulikan telinganya dari kata-kata menyakitkan yang bisa membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Ingin sekali dia membawa tubuhnya pergi dari ruangan yang terkesan minimalis tersebut dengan tatanan piring, mangkuk, sendok, sumpit, garpu,serbet, dan gelas yang tersusun rapi dan semuanya berwarna putih.

Dia terdiam.

Nafsu makannya kembali hilang.

Kang Ahjumma yang berada di sampingnya pun ikut terdiam. Dia tau namja cantik itu tidak ingin disentuh siapapun sekarang ini.

Jaejoong hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya hingga tidak berbentuk.

Yunho kemudian kembali dan melahap makanannya.

"Kamu tahu, sekarang BoA benar-benar marah padaku karena pertunangan bodoh ini. HH seandainya ini tidak terjadi, hubunganku dengan dia pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Yunho sambil mengambil bibimbap dengan sedikit kasar.

Gerakan tangan Jaejoong mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya pun berhenti.

Kemudian dengan tergesa Jaejoong meminum air dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membuat Yunho berteriak kepadanya.

"Kamu mau kemana!? Aku belum selesai berbicara!" Ucapan Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya.

Dia menuliskan sesuatu pada notenya dan menunjukan tulisan yang cukup bersar sehingga Yunho bisa membacanya dari jarak jauh.

'Aku tidak nafsu makan.'

"Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho membuat sang permaisuri yang sedang kebetulan melintas kemudian masuk ke dalam kediaman putra mahkota.

"Ada apa ini putra mahkota? Aku tidak mengajarkanmu untuk berteriak-teriak," ucap permaisuri yang berumur sekitar 45 tahun itu masuk bersama dengan para dayang, membuat Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya, begitu juga Yunho yang menghentikan makannya dan berdiri menghormat ke permaisuri.

"Jung Yunho, inikah calon tunanganmu?" tanya permaisuri sambil menatap Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Jaejoong sedikit risih.

"Iya, permaisuri," ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Kau, ikut aku," ucap permaisuri dengan kuasanya menyuruh Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian mengikuti wanita dengan kedudukan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Jaejoong terus berjalan dalam diam sampai ke kediaman permaisuri yang memakai baju tradisional Korea dengan warna merah itu.

Permaisuri memasuki kediamannya yang lumayan jauh dari kediaman putra mahkota.

Pintu dengan gaya tradisional langsung terbuka lebar saat Permaisuri area kediamannya.

Terlihat pepohonan bonsai menghiasi sisi kanan halaman sementara tanaman anggrek banyak bergelantung indah di sebelah kiri halaman, dengan pot-pot berukuran kecil.

Di depan kediaman ada beberapa kolam kecil dengan banyak pajangan seperti air mancur ikan, air mancur bambu, dan jangan lupakan pajangan dengan bentuk katak yang ada di tengah kolam.

Jaejoong menatap penuh kagum kediaman permaisuri yang ada di depan matanya.

Matanya menangkap semua bayangan benda yang terpantul ke matanya, membuatnya berkata 'wow' dalam hatinya.

Permaisuri kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tamu sebagai ruangan pertama dari kediaman tersebut.

Jaejoong masuk dengan langkah perlahan dengan di belakangnya ada sekitar 5 dayang yang mengikuti.

Kemudian permaisuri duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna kuning gading di sebelah kanan ruangan, sementara Jaejoong duduk di depan sangpermaisuri setelah dituntun oleh seorang dayang untuk duduk.

Dayang berkemeja biru dan blazer berwarna abu-abu dengan pita yang bertengger manis di belakangnya kemudian menyajikan teh hijau untuk kedua orang dengan beda gender tersebut.

"Jadi, apakah kamu Kim Jaejoong, tunangan dari putra mahkota, anakku?" tanya permaisuri mengawali pembicaraan dan kemudian menyesap teh hijau miliknya.

Jaejoongmenganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku dengar kamu bisu?"tanya permaisuri bermata coklat itu.

Jaejoong kembali menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sang ratu menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Sejujurnya aku menolak perjodohan itu," ucap permaisuri sambil kembali menyesap teh hijaunya.

Mendengar pernyataan itu Jaejoong semakin tertunduk.

"Dan taukah kamu kalau Yunho juga tidak ingin dijodohkan denganmu?" pertanyaan itu kembali membuat Jaejoong mengangguk kembali.

"Kamu tahu kan kalau Yunho tidak suka padamu dan akhirnya memilih BoA?" kembali, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Hatinya sakit.

Semua keadaan yang ada di depannya adalah kenyataan yang pahit.

Dia harus menelannya mentah-mentah.

Dia harus tetap membuka telinganya mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah dari kehidupan Yunho."

Bagai disambar petir di siang hari, Jaejoong begitu kaget.

Tak disangka dia langsung disuruh menjauh dari Yunho.

Bibirnya bergetar, dia terlalu kaget untuk semua ini.

"Kalau raja dan ratu tidak mengijinkan, mintalah kepada Ibu Suri. Kalau Ibu Suri tidak mengijinkan juga, berlututlah terus di ruang hukuman sampai mereka mengijinkan. Kenapa? Aku tau kamu menyukai Yunho, tetapi kamu juga ingin melihatnya bahagia bukan? Kalau memang ingin melihatnya bahagia, jauhi dia," ucap permaisuri yang diketahui bernama Jung Ahra atau Go Ahra.

"Aku yang membesarkan Yunho, walaupun bukan aku yang melahirkannya karena yang melahirkannya adalah Jung Taehee, sang ratu. Aku mengangkat Yunho menjadi anakku setelah suamiku meninggal sesaat kami baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan di kerajaan ini. Jung Siwon, suamiku adalah kembaran dari raja. Seharusnya keluargakulah yang menjadi raja, bukan Jung Ilwoo. Aku mengangkat Yunho sebagai anakku waktu dia berumur 5 tahun. Kamu boleh dekat dengan raja dan ratu, tetapi tidak dengan anakku. Oleh karena itu, pergilah dari kehidupan anakku, anakku tidak pantas denganmu."

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas.

Benar-benar sakit hatinya.

Dia sudah tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi.

Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah mundur dari pertunangan ini.

Tapi..

Dia sadar dia mulai menyukai Yunho.

Ingin berada di sampingnya.

Ingin selalu menguatkannya.

Ingin selalu memberi Yunho senyuman terindahnya.

Tidak, dia harus menolak permintaan permaisuri.

Dia harus bisa mempertahankan Yunho.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap sang permaisuri, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil note dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

'Maaf permaisuri, hamba tidak bisa.'

Setelah membaca tulisan itu, permaisuri menjadi geram.

"Tidak tahu diri, bukankah Yunho tidak menyukaimu!?"

'Tapi aku berhak menyukainya.'

"Kau..!" respon dari Jaejoong membuat permaisuri tidak suka.

Jaejoong kemudian menunduk, menghormat, dan pergi dari hadapan permaisuri yang masih mengatur emosinya.

'Ini akan susah,' batin permaisuri sambil kembali ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong berjalan dan tanpa sadar menoleh ke sebuah kediaman yang belum pernah disinggahinya.

Sebuah bangunan tradisional menjulang tinggi, terlihat begitu megah, paviliun Ibu Suri.

Dia memberanikan dirinya memasuki kediaman dengan pintu kayu bergaya tradisional itu.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

Seorang dayang Ibu Suri memberitahu Ibu Suri kalau ada Jaejoong.

Ibu Suri sedang membaca buku saat itu kemudian mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk.

Wanita yang sudah berumur sekitar 60 tahun itu senang dengan kedatangan Jaejoong.

Sudah sebulan ini dia menantikan Jaejoong untuk datang kepadanya tetapi Jaejoong selalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliah, menyibukan diri tepatnya.

Jangan heran Ibu Suri begitu menantikan Jaejoong karena Ibu Suri lah yang meminta kepada raja dan ratu mengenai perjodohan Jaejoong dan Yunho setelah mengetaui apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong dan Yunho beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong menghormat dan kemudian duduk di depanIbuSuri.

IbuSuri tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong juga tersenyum padanya.

Sepertinya senyuman Jaejoong juga bias menyihir Ibu Suri, buktinya dia memuji Jaejoong saat ini.

"Aigoo, benarkah ini Kim Jaejoong? Tunangan dari putra mahkota? Benarkah kamu namja? Kamu cantik sekali," ucapan Ibu Suri membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya reflex karena Ibu Suri berkata kalau Jaejoong cantik.

Ibu Suri terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang sadar karena mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian mengulum bibirnya danmenggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Manisnya. Aku tidak salah pilih,' ucap Ibu Suri dalam hati ketika melihat Jaejoong yang polos.

'Aigoo bagaimana bias aku mempoutkan bibir di depan IbuSuri,' batin Jaejoong meruntuki tingkahnya.

Mereka sempat terdiam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Ibu Suri kemudian memulai pembicaraan mereka kembali.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Joongie?" Tanya Ibu Suri, membuat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Joongie, bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kamu baik?" Tanya Ibu Suri.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan notenya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

Ibu Suri yang dari semula sudah mengetahui kalau Jaejoong bisu, dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong.

'Hamba baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menanyakan kabar hamba. Bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia Ibu Suri?'

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apakah kamu sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Hari sudah mulai siang."

'Baik Yang Mulia.' Jaejoong tersenyum sambil bangkit berdiri, mengikuti sang Ibu Suri yang berjalan ke arah depan ,sepertinya mereka akan makan di ruangan tengah taman.

.

.

"Joongie." Panggilan Ibu Suri membuat Jaejoong menoleh.

"Apakah kamu menyukai Yunho?"

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah. Bohong kalau dia bilang kalau dia tidak jatuh cinta pada putra mahkota.

Baru sekarang ini Jaejoong jatuh cinta dengan putra mahkota? Tentu tidak.

Mereka baru bertemu belakangan ini?

Jawabannya juga tidak.

Mereka sudah bertemu sebelum adanya pertunangan ini.

Ya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong mengingat betul pertemuan dengan Yunho.

Sangat mengingatnya.

Bagaimana dengan Yunho?

Tampaknya namja itu tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Atau memilih untuk melupakannya?

Jawaban itu hanya Yunho yang tahu.

Kembali ke Jaejoong.

Muka Jaejoong yang masih memerah itu semakin membuat Ibu Suri semakin gemas.

"Makan yang banyak Joongie," ucap Ibu Suri sambil memberikan berpotong-potong bulgogi ke mangkuk Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan Ibu Suri yang terus memberikan potongan bulgogi tersebut.

Jaejoong memakannya dengan lahap, terang saja, dia tidak makan dengan benar belakangan ini, terlebih tadi dia tidak makan.

"Pelan-pelan Joongie," ucap Ibu Suri yang sukses membuat Jaejoong memakan makanannya perlahan.

"Kamu lapar hm?" tanya Ibu Suri dan kembali pipi Jaejoong memerah karenanya.

"Makan yang banyak." Ibu Suri tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya lucu.

'Andai suaramu tidak hilang, Joongie,' batin Ibu Suri yang merasa kasihan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus memakan makanannya sampai habis lalu berbincang dengan Ibu Suri sampai malam hari.

.

Malam harinya, saat Jaejoong kembali ke kediamannya, dia langsung disambut dengan tatapan bengis dari Yunho.

"Pergi kamu dari istana ini," ucap Yunho datar namun sangat menusuk.

"Kamu membuat aku hampir putus dengan BoA," sambung Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sendu, apakah perasaannya tidak akan pernah terbalas?

Dia memilih jalan ke arah ke kamarnya dibandingkan mendengarkan cacian dan makian Yunho kepadanya, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk itu semua.

Perasaannya yang sudah membaik setelah bertemu dengan Ibu Suri tadi, sekarang kembali sakit, bahkan lebih sakit.

"Jangan pergi! Aku belum selesai bicara, bisu!" ucapan Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong berhenti berjalan.

'Sakit Tuhan... bisakah kamu tulikan telingaku juga? Apakah aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain selalu dimaki olehnya? Apakah benar aku harus keluar dari istana? Apakah ini takdirku?'

Ingin rasanya menjerit mendengar semua ucapan Yunho, tetapi perasaan cintanya yangsudah dipendamnya selama 5 tahun ini sangat kuat.

Dia rela jika Yunho berpacaran dengan BoA, dia rela jika Yunho tidak mencainya, dia hanya ingin selalu berada di samping Yunho, menjaga Yunho, membuat Yunho senang.

Dia percaya suatuhari Yunho akan menerimanya, makanya dia terus bertahan di istana.

Walaupun makian dan hinaanyang didapatkan dari Yunho, dia selalu mencoba bertahan, untuk membuktikan cintanya dan memenuhi janjinya kepada Yunho.

Jaejoong yang terdiam sejenak kemudian mneghampiri Yunho yang masih mengatur napasnya karena tadi dia marah kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup matanya lekat. Pipinya mati rasa terkena tamparan Yunho.

Yunho yang masih emosi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam dan menunduk.

Setetes tetesan bening meluncur dari mata Jaejoong perlahan, kemudian menuruni pipi tirusnya dan jatuh dari dagunya. Tetesan lain juga ikut jatuh dari kedua mata doenya.

'Ini tidak sesakit hatiku, Yunnie,' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya, melupakan kejadian yang terjadi dan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk membawanya ke alam mimpi lebih lama.

.

Pukul 1 malam Jaejoong merasakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya.

Dia mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat.

"BoA...," ucap namja itu yang terdengar seperti bergumam.

Jaejoong berlari menuju saklar, menyalakan lampu kamar, agar lebih terlihat siapa namja yang berani menyusup ke dalam kamarnya.

Jung Yunho.

Namja itu terlihat sangat berantakan.

Tercium bau alkohol yang menyengat dari tubuhnya.

Rambutnya terlihat tidak beraturan.

Suaranya serak.

Jaejoong dibuat cukup takut oleh Yunho yang seperti itu.

Dia terus mundur ketika Yunho berjalan ke arahnya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya saat Yunho mulai membuka kemeja warna putih yang melekat di tubuhnya.

'Tidak, jangan Yunnie, jangan,' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati, ingin sekali dia berteriak minta tolong.

Dia langsung berlari ke pintu kamarnya, berharap bisa mmebuka pintu itu lalu kabur dari sana.

Sayang, pintu tidak bisa terbuka, sepertinya sudah sengaja terkunci.

Jaejoong mencari kunci, namun saat dia menemukan kunci yang tergeletak di meja nakas, dia melihat Yunho sudah membuka celananya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Jaejoong makin takut.

Wangi khas alkohol masih sangat tercium dari tubuh Yunho sampai Jaejoong merasa mau muntah.

Jaejoong yang ingin melarikan diri lewat jendela ternyata keburu tertangkap Yunho dan Yunho melempar Jaejoong ke ranjangnya.

Jaejoong makin ketakutan ketika Yunho naik ke ranjang dan langsung mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung mencium kasar bibir Jaejoong, melumatnya penuh nafsu, dan menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan kencang sampai berdarah.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Jaejoong meronta dan kemudian menendang Yunho, dia berusaha keluar.

Dia berusaha menggeluarkan suaranya tetapi tidak bisa keluar. Dia butuh bantuan, sangat butuh.

Yunho yang sempat merasa kesakitan akibat tendangan Jaejoong, kemudian langsung meraih Jaejoong yang masih mencoba melarikan diri dan meronta saat Yunho mengcengkram bahunya.

"BoA, kamu hanya milikku!" ucapan Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong semakin takut.

Yunho menciumi leher Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong ingin menjerit, dia takut sekali saat ini.

'Yun-Yunnie.. aku takut hiks,' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Diamlah BoA! Biarkan aku menikmatimu!" Yunho mendorong Jaejoong sampai dahinya mengenai ujung meja nakas yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Yunho kemudian meninju Jaejoong tepat di pipi sebelah kiri. Kemudian dia juga melayangkan tamparan di pipi sebelahkanan.

'Hiks sakit Umma, Appa,' tangis Jaejoong dalam diam.

Airmatanya terus mengalir deras, seiring dengan tubuhnya melemah karena apa yang Yunho lakukan padnaya.

Yunho mulai melucuti satu per satu pakaian Jaejoong dan memulai aksinya.

Hanyalah desahan Yunho dan rancauan kata-kata kotor yang terdengar. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suara tangisan Jaejoong, satupun tidak ada. Tangisan dalam hati.

'Aku kotor.. hiks.. aku hina...,' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

'Umma, Appa, tolong aku.. Suie.. bawa hyung pergi dari sini...'

Saat itu juga, hilanglah kesadaran Jaejoong diiringi dengan cairan merah pekat keluar dari selangkangannya.

Jung Yunho telah merengut kesucian Kim Jaejoong malam itu.

.

"Umma, perasaanku tidak enak," ucap Junsu sambil memeluk Ummanya yang sedang menonton tv di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Tidurlah sayang.. itu hanya perasaanmu saja," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil membelai lembut rambut Junsu.

"Temani aku Umma," ucapan Junsu langsung membuat Mr. Kim cembetut.

"Ummamu sedang bersama Appa," ucap Mr. Kim.

"Aigoo kalian berdua. Sini Suie, tidur di pangkuan Umma," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menepuk pahanya pelan.

Junsu langsung saja duduk di sebelah Mrs. Kim dan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibundanya.

"Aku kangen hyung," ucap Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Kami juga nak," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil membelai surai hitam putra keduanya itu.

"Besok kita ke istana, bagaimana? Besok raja dan ratu sudah pulang dari luar negri. Sekalian kita memberi salam kepada mereka?" ucap Mr. Kim.

"Tentu aku mau!" ucap Junsu sambil mendudukan dirinya, membuat kedua orang tuanya terkekeh.

.

.

Esok paginya, kedua insan nampak terburu-buru setelah keduanya memasuki kediamannya.

Mereka langsung menghambur ke arah calon menantunya setelah mendapatkan laporan dari kepala pelayan kalau kondisi menantunya itu begitu mengkhawatirkan.

Dengan napas terengah dan tanpa melepas baju mantel yang begitu berat, mereka terus berlari ke arah kamar menantunya itu.

Bayangan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah menantu mereka yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pandangan kosong ke arah luar. Hanya sehelai selimut terus digenggamnya dengan erat menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh dengan tanda warna keunguan.

Mata doenya benar-benar kosong.

Bibir yang selalu tersenyum itu nampak terluka.

Pelipis dan pipi sebelah kiri berwarna biru lebam.

Pipi sebelah kanannya berwarna merah.

Tampak begitu rapuh, tampak tidak bernyawa, seperti boneka manequin dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Siapa yang tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Semua pelayan tidak tega karenanya, bahkan ada beberapa pelayan wanita yang terisak.

Para kepala pelayan tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena yang melakukan itu semua kepada pangeran mereka adalah calon tunangan darinya sendiri, sang putra mahkota.

Yunho sepertinya masih belum sadar atas perbuatannya.

Mr. Jung yang geram melihat kejadian itu langsung menyuruh pengawal untuk membangunkan Yunho dnegan membuatnya berdiri dna juga memakaikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Yunho.

Mrs. Jung terduduk di depan Jaejoong yang terus melihat ke luar kamar, dia memeluk calon menantunya itu dan mulai terisak. Jaejoong hanya menggerakan sedikit matanya ke arah Mrs. Jung dan kemudian membalas pelukannya perlahan, ikut meneteskan air matanya.

'Umma, Joongie sakit Umma..,' ingin sekali Jaejoong mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya namun tidak bisa.

Yunho yang mulai terbangun mendapati tubuhnya hanya berbalut selimut dan kaget melihat ayahnya begitu marah kepadanya.

Plak

"Argh, sakit Aboji!" teriak Yunho, tidak terima dipukul oleh Abojinya.

"Kamu lihat perbuatanmu, anak tidak tahu malu!" ucap Mr. Jung sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dan melihat tubuh mereka berdua berbalut selimut.

"Aku.. Apa yang aku lakukan semalam dengannya...? Aku pergi ke ruanganku, lalu mabuk.. kemudian...," ucap Yunho hampir seperti bergumam dan kemudian kaget saat dia mengingat kejadian semalam.

Semalam dia mabuk karena mendapat foto BoA sedang bercumbu dengan pria lain dan saat ditelpon, BoA tidak mengangkat telponnya.

Karena dia kesal, dia minum sebanyak-banyaknya dan yang dia ingat setelah itu, dia berada di ranjang Jaejoong, menjamah setiap inci tubuh Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu.

Bercak darah yang ada di atas bedcover berwarna putih itu menjadi bukti bahwa Yunho sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepada Jaejoong dan hukuman yang dijalaninya tidaklah mudah...

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya. Kurung dia di sana. Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti," ucap Mr. Jung dan kemudian 4 pelayan membawa Yunho beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Dan satu lagi. Ini keputusanku. Kalian akan menikah langsung setelah bertunangan, pada hari itu juga."

Mata Yunho terbelalak sementara Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, tubuhnya melemas di dalam pelukan Mrs. Jung.

Kembali. Dia pingsan.

"Maafkan Umma, Joongie.. maafkan Umma," gumam Mrs. Jung sambil terus memeluk Jaejoong dan belum sadar kalau Jaejoong pingsan.

"Joongie? Joongie? Joongie! Ilwoo ah, Joongie pingsan kembali!" teriakan sang ratu langsung membuat sang raja panik.

"Astaga! Pelayan, hubungi dokter kerajaan. Kita bawa Joongie ke kamar tamu sementara," ucap Mr. Jung sambil menggendong Jaejoong dan berjalan ke arah kamar tamu yang letaknya masih satu gedung.

'Joongie, maafkan Appa,' ucap Mr. Jung dalam hati.

Saat bersamaan, keluarga Kim datang ke kamar Jaejoong, mereka melihat Mrs. Jung hendak menyusul Mr. Jung yang berlari ke arah kamar tamu.

Perasaan tidak enak langsung muncul dari dalam diri mereka.

Bercak darah mendominasi warna bed cover Jaejoong menjadi sebuah pertanda buruk.

Dan saat itu pula, mereka mendapatkan kenyataan yang pahit dan tidak bisa mereka terima sepenuhnya.

Yunho telah memperkosa Jaejoong..

.

.

TBC

Huaa readers maaf lama updatenya hehehe ^^ karena kesibukan di dunia nyata dan sempat sakit jadinya update kedua ff jadi tertunda. Survivor akan secepatnya update, sekarang sedang dalam proses pembuatan heehehe maaf telah menunggu lama ^^"

Maaf apabila ada typo dimana-mana dan juga ff ini saya naikkan ratingnya menjadi M karena banyak adegan kekerasan bukan untuk anak-anak.

Saya juga mohon maaf di sini karakter Yunho sangat antagonis, tapi percaya nanti akan happy ending untuk YunJae.

Banyak yang menebak ending ff ini dan saya senang itu karena saya bisa buat readers penasaran *eh *slapped* XD

Untuk YooSuMin, sayang sekali mereka di sini porsinya sedikit karena saya fokus ke YunJae, tapi akan saya usahakan mereka akan tampil lebih banyak.

Oh iya, saya dengar ffn akan ditutup, jadi saya sudah siapkan social media lain untuk update ff saya. Kalian bisa add fb saya: Jejehan Jeje dan twitter saya: jejehanjeje.

Saya memang baru membuat fb dan twitter saya hehehe saya ingin tetap keep in touch dengan para readers ^^

Untuk ff akan dipost di fb dan akan saya buat grup di fb khusus untuk para readers. Ditunggu add dari kalian ^^

Terima kasih kepada readers yang menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini, mem-follow, mem-fav, dan review setiap chapter dari ff ini ^^ Jeongmal Gomawo ^^ Semua review kalian adalah bahan bakar untuk saya ^^

Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari readers sekalian ^^:

Q&A

Q: Kapan YunJae moment akan muncul?

A: Sebentar lagi XD ditunggu ya ^^

Q: Penyiksaan Jaejoong sampai chapter berapa? Apakah dia akan menjalani operasi? Kapan Yunho akan jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong? Apakah akan ada pihak lain selain BoA? Apakah ChunMin juga mencintai Jaejoong?

A: hmmm... biarlah chapter per chapter yang akan menjawab semuanya *kyaa *slapped* XD Jadi pasikan baca terus ya XD

Q: Apakah Jaejoong bisu karena Yunho?

A: hmmm iya gak ya *eh XD

Q: Apa hubungan keluarga Kim dengan keluarga Jung sebenarnya?

A: tenang, nanti terjawab XD

Q: Kenapa Jaejoong begitu terbuka dengan orang yang baru dikenal?

A: Saya ingin menjadikan Jaejoong menjadi karakter yang terbuka di sini, ingin menunjukan sisi polosnya karena akan berkaitan dengan peristiwa di chapter mendatang

Q: Apakah ada hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong di masa lalu? Yunho ilang ingatan ya?

A: Di chapter ini terjawab bahwa memang ada hubungan, tetapi detailnya ada di chapter selanjutnya ^^ Hmmm... biarlah chapter yang menjawab XD

Q: FF ini berapa chapter?

A: Wah saya sendiri tidak tahu karena saya menulis dengan cara let it flow (?) XD Target saya sebenarnya kurang dari 10 hehehe

Special thanks to:

YunHolic, teukiangle, Vic89, gothiclolita89, jingle bubble, , lunabie, meirah. 1111, ifa.p . arunda, Jung Jaehyun, gyujiji, Cho Sungkyu, Youleebitha, exindira, YeyeWooKIM97, someanlover, lipminnie, Dhea Kim, ShinJiWoo920202, UMeWookie, Dipa Woon, rinayunjaerina, rinayunjaerina, misschokyulate2, hanasukie, YuyaLoveSungmin, mynamedhiendha, akiramia44, leejaeshin073, rinrinatya12, LEETEUKSEMOX, ichigo song, Hana - Kara, dhian930715ELF, jaejae, Guest1, Guest2, Guest3, JungKimCaca, meybi, dienha, zulnaen, , Clein cassie, Dee chan - tik, sycarp, CherRyeowook


	4. Chapter 4

Wasurenaide 4

"Keadaan pangeran sekarang sudah membaik. Lebih baik beberapa hari ini dia istirahat terlebih dahulu dan jangan melakukan banyak aktifitas. Karena terkena benda tumpul, saluran pembuangannya menjadi luka dan berdarah serta akan sakit kalau bergerak," ucap dokter istana, dokter Choi.

Keluarga Jung, Ibu Suri, dan keluarga Kim yang mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam.

"Selain itu,lambung pangeran bermasalah sehingga pangeran sementara ini hanya bisa memakan bubur. Memang belum terlalu parah tetapi apabila dibiarkan maka bisa memperburuk kondisi pangeran. Akan saya berikan obat penghilang rasa sakit, salep untuk luka luar, dan obat maag untuk pangeran. apabila maag pangeran masih sakit selama 3 hari ini, harap hubungi saya," ucap dokter sambil memberikan obat kepada Mrs. Jung.

Keluarga Kim hanya terdiam sampai dokter keluar dari ruangan keluarga yang ada di depan kamar tamu, tempat Jaejoong tidur saat ini.

"Kami akan membawa Jaejoong pulang," ucap Mr. Kim mengawali pembicaraan dengan calon besannya.

"Dan pernikahan ini akan tetap berlanjut karena Yunho harus bertanggung jawab. Sampai saat itu tiba, Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong," imbuh Mrs. Kim dengan nada tegas di setiap perkataannya, membuat Mr. dan Mrs. Jung makin merasa tidak enak dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf Heechullie, Kyungie," ucap Mrs. Jung dengan penuh penyesalan, namun itu tidak membuat kemarahan Mr. dan Mrs. Kim mereda.

"Kami tidak di istana saat itu, jadi kami tidak tau dan juga semuanya memilih menutup mulut mereka," tambah Mr. Jung.

"Kami memang menghargai kalian yang mau mengangkat Jaejoong menjadi pendamping putra mahkota kelak. Namun dengan kondisi seperti ini, dengan berat hati aku mulai meragukan itu. Bentuk kasih sayangmu pada Jaejoong malah justru membuatnya menjadi semakin sakit," ucap Mrs. Kim yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Junsu.

"Aku ingin hyung pulang.. hyung semakin kurus," ucap Junsu lirih dan hampir menangis mengingat saat dia melihat hyungnya tadi yang disuntikkan obat yang tidak tau itu apa karena hyungnya masih saja tertidur lelap.

Perkataan Junsu semakin menohok hati raja dan ratu, membuat mereka semakin terpojok dan tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun karena mereka tidak tau apa-apa mengenai hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mereka merasa bersalah dengan itu semua. Maksud hati mereka untuk memberikan kasih sayang kepada Jaejoong kini menjadi sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong semakin terluka.

"Kami akan membawa pulang Jaejoong sekarang. Hamba mohon raja dan ratu mengerti," ucap Mrs. Kim berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, membuat raja dan ratu tidak bisa membantah omongan dari Mrs. Kim.

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tamu. Namun betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha bangun.

"Joongie sayang, jangan bangun," ucapMrs. Kim namun kemudian dibalas dengan menangisnya Jaejoong.

'Joongie sudah tidak suci, Umma.. Joongie kotor..,' batin Jaejoong.

"Hyung," ucap Junsu lirih dan akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya. Dia menghampiri Jaejoong setelah mendengar Mrs. Kim dari luar kamar yang Jaejoong tempati. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat hyungnya begitu pucat.

'Suie.. hyung bukan hyung yang baik,' jerit Jaejoong dalam hati ketika Junsu memeluknya begitu erat.

"Hyung, mari kita pulang, Suie akan buatkan sup asparagus kesukaan hyung dengan kepiting dan jagung yang banyak. Bagaimana?" ucap Junsu sambil menyeka air mata yang masih meluncur dengan deras dari kedua mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Ya, keluarganya yang dia butuhkan saat ini. Hanya keluarganya yang selalu menjaganya.

'Umma, jangan salahkan Jung Appa dan Umma, mereka tidak salah,' Jaejoong memberikan tulisan di handphone Junsu setelah meminjam handphone adiknya itu.

"Tapi Joongie..," ucapan Mrs. Kim terputus saat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda kalau memang dia menganggap Mr. dan Mrs. Jung tidak salah.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Mr. Kim yang membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Mr. Kim tahu betul putra sulungnya ini sangatlah keras kepala dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Ya tapi terus terang, dialah yang menurunkan sifat keras kepalanya itu kepada anaknya.

Jaejoong kemudian berdiri perlahan dan didudukkan di kursi roda yang sudah disiapkan oleh dokter untuk membantu Jaejoong melakukan aktifitasnya karena dia tidak boleh banyak bergerak.

Jaejoong mendorong kursi rodanya menghadap sang raja dan ratu. Memberikan hormat dan kemudian mendapatkan pelukkan dari keduanya.

"Maafkan Umma dan Appa, Joongie. Umma dan Appa bukan orang tua yang baik," ucap mereka sambil masih memeluk Jaejoong dan Jaejoong juga membalas pelukkan mereka.

'Anio. Ini bukan salah Umma dan Appa. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.'

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung semakin menangis dan memeluk Jaejoong erat setelah membaca tulisan yang telah ditulis Jaejoong.

'Joongie pamit dulu, Umma, Appa. Joongie mau pulang.'

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mereka, menyetujui Jaejoong untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Bohong kalau mereka tidak sedih. Calon menantu mereka akan pulang ke rumahnya sampai putra mahkota dan dirinya akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Namun, rasa bersalah juga tidak bisa lepas dari dalam hati mereka. Jaejoong sakit juga karena mereka tidak perhatian kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian melepas pelukkan mereka dan meminta Junsu mendorongnya sampai ke mobil setelah melambaikan tangan ke arah pelayan, dayang, supir, dan tukang kebun yang sedih karena mengetahui pangeran lembut itu akan pulang ke rumahnya.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil dan melihat ke arah paviliun putra mahkota dari balik kaca mobil.

'Yun, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku menyayangimu,' batin Jaejoong dengan terus menatap paviliun itu.

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim hanya terdiam sedangkan Junsu hanya memperhatikan hyungnya yang menampakkan muka sedih.

'Hyung, sepertinya kamu sangat menyayangi putra mahkota, padahal dia sudah membuat hyung sakit.. ,' batin Junsu yang sedih melihat hyungnya seperti itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya melihat keluar, tanpa mau berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya. Dia memikirkan Yunho akan diapakan oleh raja dan ratu di istana sepeninggalannya. Tidak mau ambil pusing, dia memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil. Berpikir positif kalau Yunho akan baik-baik saja selama di istana.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya sampai akhirnya dia terlelap di mobil. Junsu yang melihat posisi tidur Jaejoong tidak nyaman langsung menarik kepala Jaejoong ke bahunya dan menjadikannya bantalan kepala Jaejoong.

Dengan lembut dia menyisir surai lembut milik kakaknya dengan sayang, seperti dulu saat Junsu kecil, Jaejoong sering menyisir lembut rambut Junsu dan menyanyikan lagu 'Lullaby' hingga Junsu tertidur. Sayangnya sekarang ini Jaejoong tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Junsu lagi. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengusap punggung Junsu sampai Junsu tertidur dan juga mencium kening Junsu. Tidak ada lagi sepatah kata yang terucap untuk mengantar Junsu ke alam mimpi. Suara yang begitu merdu itu hilang karena peristiwa kecelakaan yang dialami Jaejoong beberapa tahun lalu.

Peristiwa kecelakaan yang tidak akan bisa Junsu lupakan. Saat itu dia bermain sepak bola di sekolahnya sehabis pulang sekolah dan dia memetik kemenangan di hari itu dengan memasukan 3 gol ke gawang lawan. Dia begitu senang dan tidak sabar memberitahukan Jaejoong mengenai kemenangannya karena biasanya kalau dia menang, Jaejoong akan memberikan bola baru untuknya dan Junsu suka mengumpulkan berbagai bola yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu.

Kakaknya akan menyambutnya, memberinya pelukan dan menyeka dengan lembut wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat.

Namun hari itu.

Tidak ada pelukkan, tidak ada sentuhan lembut, tidak ada ucapan 'Kamu hebat Junsu!'

Tidak ada.

Dia merasakan hl yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

Memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus berdiri di depan ruang UGD, di mana kakaknya berada. Merapatkan tangan dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar kakaknya dikuatkan.

Hari itu tangisnya tumpah saat mendengar kakaknya kecelakaan.

Dan itu terus terjadi sampai Jaejoong sadarkan diri.

Saat Jaejoong sadarkan diripun, dia tetap menumpahkan tangisnya.

Suara kakaknya yang sangat dia kagumi itu hilang. Suara lembut yang dulu selalu membisikkan 'Junsu, ayo bangun' saat dia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, sudah hilang dan kakaknya tidak ingin melakukan operasi karena sangat membahayakan dirinya.

Junsu hanya bisa terus di samping kakaknya saat itu. Bohong kalau Jaejoong selalu tersenyum dan berkata dia tidak apa-apa kepada Junsu.

Junsu tau kakaknya. Kakaknya akan selalu memasang senyum terbaiknya, namun saat malam tiba dan dia seorang diri, dia akan menangis.

Saat itulah Junsu selalu berada di samping kakaknya, selalu memberikan kenyamanan kepada Jaejoong, dan selalu menyemangati Jaejoong.

Ya, Junsu sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu sampai kapanpun.

Saat ini,saat Jaejoong merasa sangat sakit, Junsu berjanji akan selalu bersama Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan melupakan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Junsu terus terlarut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap Junsu dengan lekat.

'Suie, hyung tidak apa-apa.. Jangan khawatir,' batin Jaejoong. Dia mengetahui Junsu akanmengkhawatirkannya dan itu yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

.

Sepulangnya Jaejoong di rumah, sang putra mahkota duduk menghadap raja, ratu, permaisuri, dan Ibu Suri.

"Putra mahkota, kesalhanmu tidak bisa ditolelir," ucap Mr. Jung, sang raja sambil menatap tajam putra mahkota dengan mata musangnya yang tajam, mata yang sama dengan putra mahkota.

Mrs. Jung hanya mendesah pendek. Sekarang lebih baik suaminya yang mengambil alih semuanya karena dia memiliki kekuasaan lebih untuk itu.

"Aku tidak mendidikmu untuk berbuat seperti itu Jung Yunho. Kalau berita ini tersebar hingga ke masyarakat, ini benar-benar akan membahayakan dan memalukan kerajaan," lanjut sang raja dengan penuh penekanan pada nama Yunho, sang putra mahkota.

Yunho terus menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tau kalau Abojinya sangat marah saat ini.

Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa bisa melakukan hal tersebut sehingga dia mendapatkan banyak omongan pedas dari orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kalau begitu. Kamu tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai kamu menikah dengan Joongie. Kamu akan dikurung di kamarmu," ucap Mr. Jung yang kemudian langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

Mrs. Jung, Ibu Suri, dan permaisuri yang sendari tadi hanya diam kemudian kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing.

Mereka diam bukan karena tidak ingin membela Yunho atau Mr. Jung tapi memang benar apa yang dilakukan Yunho adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Permaisuri yang sendari awal tidak ingin Jaejoong berada di istana sekarang harus menerima Jaejoong masuk ke dalam lingkaran keluarga kerajaan karena anak angkatnya sendiri. Dia sebenarnya tidak setuju namun ini sudah keputusan raja.

Dia hanya mendesah pendek dan memikirkan kehidupannya ke depan.

.

Yunho berada di kamarnya saat ini. Dia merenungi apa yang telah dia perbuat kepada Jaejoong kemarin.

Bisa-bisanya dia meniduri namja cantik itu dan dia mendapatkan ganjarannya sekarang ini. Apa jadinya dia tidak boleh kemana-mana selama seminggu ini. Bahkan ponselnya juga diambil oleh .

Akses yang hanya bisa dipakainya hanyalah telepon kerajaan. Dia benar-benar merasa dikurung di dalam istananya sendiri.

"Aku bosan," gumam Yunho sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, terlihat anjingnya yang bernama Taepong bermain-main dnegan para pelayan.

"Sepertinya asik," ucapnya lagi.

"Gara-gara namja aneh itu aku harus mendekap di sini," ucap Yunho yang kemudian memeluk gulingnya.

Pikirannya melayang kepada namja yang dia tiduri.

"Apa aku sudah gila, bisa melakukan itu padanya," gumamnya lagi ketika dia mengingat apa yang dia lakukan di malam yang panas itu.

"Seumur hidupku mungkin aku akan membencinya karena dia telah merebut kedua orang tuaku dan juga membuatku seperti ini.."

.

Jaejoong mengunyah pelan bubur yang ada di dalam mulut mungilnya.

Junsu yang dengan telaten menyuapkan sendok demi sendok bubur untuk hyungnya makan.

Jaejoong menurut saat Junsu menyendoknya bubur itu untuknya.

Junsu hanya memperhatikan hyungnya yang sedang memakan bubur itu dengan pelan tanpa sepatah katapun keluar.

Jaejoong kembali membuka mulutnya, membuka akses masuk sesendok bubur hangat dengan potongan ¼ telur rebus di atasnya.

"Hyung," Junsu membuka suaranya, mengawali obrolan mereka setelah lama mereka terdiam.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kamarnya ke wajah Junsu saat ini.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi hyung..."

'Hyung tidak apa-apa.'

Junsu terdiam dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah nanti Suie boleh ikut dengan hyung ke istana?"

'Hyung tidak tau. Biar nanti raja dan ratu yang memutuskan.'

"Suie mau bersama-sama sengan hyung dan menjaga hyung," ucap Junsu. Dia tidak ingin kejadian menyedihkan itu terulang kembali.

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya,. Dia tau adiknya kali ini sangat khawatir kepadanya.

Jaejoong mengusap lembut surai hitam Junsu, membuat Junsu menutup mata dan merasakan sentuhan lembut yang dia rindukan selama ini.

"Hyung harus bahagia dengan putra mahkota," ucap Junsu setelah membuka matanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengecup dahi Junsu sebagai jawaban.

Dia berjanji dia akan bahagia bersama Yunho.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak pengumuman mengenai pertunangan dan pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Sekarang ini Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah ada di pelaminan untuk mengucapkan janji suci mereka di dalam pernikahan.

Jaejoong berbalut gaun putih yang cukup indah. Mrs. Kim yang memilihkannya dan sedikit memaksanya untuk memakai gaun putih berbahan satin yang indah, mengekspos tubuhnya yang kecil dan pinggangnya yang ramping.

Yunho sendiri berbalut jas dengan bahan yang satin mahal dan juga dengan kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna hitam. Sungguh terlihat tampan dan menawan.

Mereka sudah memakai baju hanbok sebelum pernikahan yaitu saat pertunangan. Jaejoong sendiri yang memilih untuk memakai baju pengantin internasional.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dari tadi.

Walaupun puluhan lampu blitz ada di hadapan mereka, hanya Jaejoong yang mengembangkan senyum kepada para wartawan.

Janji suci sudah diucapkan, cincin pernikahan sudah disematkan.

"Putra mahkota, anda boleh mencium pasangan anda."

"..." Yunho terdiam.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho yang hanya terdiam.

Dia tau kalau Yunho tidak ingin menciumnya.

Jaejoong menoel Yunho dan menunjuk bibirnya, memberikan isyarat hanya mengecup ujung bibirnya.

Yunho masih terdiam.

Setelah 20 detik dia terdiam, kemudian dia menghadapkan dirinya ke depan hadapan Jaejoong dan kemudian mecodongkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup pinggir bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berpura-pura merasakan bibir Yunho dengan menutup matanya.

Namun saat dia menutup matanya, Yunho menggeser bibirnya ke tepat bibir cherry Jaejoong kemudian mengecup bibir itu dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Jaejoong yang kaget membuka matanya karena dia tidak percaya Yunho akan mencium bibirnya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan mulai melumat kecil bibir Yunho.

Puluhan jepretan kamera mengabadikan moment itu. Kedua sejoli itu seakan tidak peduli dengan semua sorotan kamera yang diarahkan kepada mereka.

Setelah hampir 1 menit berciuman, mereka melepas tautan dan panggutan mereka dan menatap mata satu sama lain.

Kosong.

Itulah yang Jaejoong lihat di sorot mata Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa sakit ketika melihat sorot mata itu.

Sorot mata kesedihan dan merasa sendiri.

'Apakah dia selalu merasa sendirian?' Jaejoong bertanya di dalam hatinya.

Jaejoong refleks membelai pipi Yunho. Yunho kaget dan hanya bisa berdiri mematung, menatap mata Jaejoong yang berair.

Jaejoong meneteskan setetes air mata beningnya. Cairan itu langsung saja keluar dari kedua doe eyes Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyeka sedikit air matanya dan kemudian merangkul tangan Yunho, hendak keluar dari gereja, tempat mereka mengucap cinta mereka hari ini.

Jaejoong mengucapkan janjinya sekali lagi di dalam hatinya.

'Tuhan, aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampinya dan akan membahagiakan Yunho.'

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya menghadap ke smeua kamera dan sedikit membelai tangan Yunho sebagai tanda kalau Yunho harus tersenyum.

Yunho yang hanya terdiam kemudian tersenyum ke arah kamera, mengembangkan senyumnya yang sangat tampan itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kembali dan lebih mereka, senang namja dengan status suaminya kini sangat menawan dengan senyuman dari bibir hatinya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan ke arah mobil untuk menuju ke arah tempat resepsi tanpa mengetahui ada seorang yeoja yang melihat mereka berdua dibalik mobil Audi R8 miliknya. Dia melihat ke arah YunJae dengan tatapan bengis.

"Lihat saja nanti, hidupmu akan menderita, Jung Yunho."

.

.

TBC

.

Hello readers hehehe

Maaf kalau lama updatenya hehehe

Beberapa hari yang lalu saya sakit dan juga banyak pekerjaan sehingga tidak sempat update.

Terima kasih kepada readers yang selalu menunggu update ff ini dan juga telah memberikan review, fav, dan juga follow ^^

Untuk selanjutnya semoga bisa lebih cepat hehehe Pada chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya mungkin belum ada adegan YunJae yang cukup terlihat karena kesedihan Jaejoong masih berlanjut (?)

Maaf kalau banyak typo ya readers hehehe ^^" Selain itu di chapter ini juga tidak terlalu sedih atau senang karena chapter ini akan menjadi jembatan untuk chapter berikutnya ^^

Maaf kalau Yunho tega saat-saat ini (?) tapi nanti readers nanti pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan Yunho XD

Silahkan bagi readers yang ingin menerka-nerka apa kejadian selanjutnya XD

Happy reading and see you ^^

Oh iya, untuk readers yang mau masuk grup saya, bisa search grup di FB dengan nama Jejehan Fanfiction ^^ atau add FB saya: Jejehan Jeje ^^ / twitter: jejehanjeje

.

Q&A

Q: Apakah ff ini akan MPREG?

A: Jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya XD

Q: Apakah FFN bakal ditutup?

A: Saya dengar begitu tetapi ternyata tidak jadi ditutup hehe

Q: Sebenarnya apa hubungan YunJae di masa lalu? Apakah mereka dulu sepasang sekasih? Apakah Yunho kehilangan ingatan?

A: Ada jawabannya di chapter chapter berikutnya XD

Q: Apakah Jaejoong akan jadi benci Yunho setelah diperkosa Yunho?

A: Jawabannya di chapter ini XD

Q: Apa resiko kalau Jaejoong dioperasi?

A: Hmm resikonya adalah kehilangan nyawa karena luka pada otak ^^

Q: Apa perbedaan permaisuri dan ratu?

A: Permaisuri adalah istri dari pangeran masa lalu yang sudah meninggal (Go Ahra / Jung Ahra = permaisuri). Ratu adalah pendamping raja saat ini yaitu Mrs. Jung ^^

Special thanks to: YunHolic , PiePilly , Dee chan - tik , Dhea Kim , anugrahaputri , holepink , teukiangle , , exindira , UMeWookie , JJorien , Youleebitha , jae sekundes , YeyeWooKIM97 , rinayunjaerina , Vic89 , Dipa Woon, akiramia44 , Park Seuri , MaxMin , koukei8696 , sycarp , ichigo song , thedolphinduck , dhian930715ELF , Hana - Kara , meirah.1111 , Jung Jaehyun , Clein cassie , PandaPandaTaoris , Himawari23 , Riszaaa , Xiahtic4Cassie , zhoeuniquee , meyy-chaan , ShinJiWoo920202 , misschokyulate2 , jaejae , kyuminchiyunjae , Guest1 , meybi , , aif , JungKimCaca , yunjae heart , Vivi , gyujiji , Guest 2, an10 , an10 , dee , Guest 3, yuu , ckhislsm137 , Guest4, Namerhynae, Dennis Park , lipminnie , YunJae24 , rizkyamel63 , nickeYJcassie , mynamedhiendha , Guest 5, jaena

Terima kasih semua ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Wasurenaide 5

Sebulan setelah pasangan YunJae menikah dan terhitung sebulan satu minggu dari kejadian Yunho dan Jaejoong, semuanya terasa biasa hanya saja Yunho menjadi lebih pendiam.

Walaupun Jaejoong selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho, selalu mencium kening suaminya itu saat suaminya tertidur lelap, selalu memberikan teh hangat untuk suaminya saat suaminya merasa kelelahan saat bertugas dinas, dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memijat kaki suaminya, namun tidak ada terulas senyum dari namja berbibir hati itu.

Tidak ada paksaan saat dia melakukan itu semua. Dia sadar dengan perannya sebagai istri dari putra mahkota yang akan menjadi seorang raja kelak.

Yunho sendiri terus belajar mengenai kerajaannya karena dialah yang akan menjadi raja menggantikan appanya kelak.

Setiap hari dia ke kampus untuk belajar dan sepulangnya dia akan membantu raja dalam mengurus pemerintahan.

Perubahan itu membuat Jaejoong bersyukur sekaligus bingung. Mungkin Yunho masih terpukul dengan BoA yang menghinatinya sehingga dia seperti tidak ingin disentuh oleh siapapun.

Walaupun begitu Jaejoong yakin kalau suatu saat nanti Yunho akan membuaka hati untuknya.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang memasak untuk makan malamnya dengan Yunho. Seperti biasa Yunho akan sampai rumah pukul 7 malam dan Jaejoong menunggu dengan sabar kepulangan suaminya itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam dapur tempat Jaejoong sedang memasak, menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong kalau ada teman-teman Jaejoong yang berkunjung.

Jaejoong segera menaruh pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong paprika sebagai bahan untuk membuat sweet spicy fettucini kesukaan Yunho.

Jaejoong menyuruh pelayan untuk mempersilahkan masuk temannya yang sudah menunggu di depan kediamannya.

Jaejoong sebelumnya sudah meminta izin kepada raja dan ratu mengenai kedatangan teman-temannya, lebih tepatnya teman Yunho.

Ya, Yoochun dan Changmin datang untuk menengok temannya itu selama mereka liburan.

Saat ini sedang liburan awal tahun dan pergantian semester sehingga tidak salah kalau Yunho sangat sibuk dengan banyak agendanya sebagai putra mahkota.

Jaejoong melepas apronnya dan berlari ke depan untuk menemui teman-temannya.

"Hei hyung!" teriak Changmin saat melongok ke dalam kediaman YunJae yang baru saja direnovasi dengan nuansa penuh dengan warna krem, biru langit, dan coklat muda yang menjadikan kediaman mereka begitu nyaman dan terkesan lembut.

Di belakang Changmin mengekor namja dengan jidat lebar yang membawa satu kotak kue opera untuk mereka makan bersama malam itu.

"Hei Jae hyung!" ucap Yoochun yang menaruh kue dengan banyak lapisan itu di atas meja makan kayu jati kediaman YunJae.

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyuman manisnya dan memeluk satu per satu temannya.

"Wah hyung, kamu memasak apa?" tanya Changmin setelah mencium aroma dari paprika dan juga saus tomat.

Jaejoong menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas.

'Makanan kesukaan Yunho. Pasti kalian tau.'

"Sweet Spicy Fettucini!" seru Changmin dan Yoochun serempak.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mempersilahkan teman-temannya duduk di kursi meja makan yang ada di ruangan makan dengan aksen krem dan coklat tersebut.

Jaejoong kemudian melanjutkan memasukan tomat, daging cincang yang sudah direbus, dan beberapa potongan daun bawang ke dalam saus tomat tersebut.

Changmin dan Yoochun yang tidak sabar menunggu kemudian ikut membantu Jaejoong mempersiapkan berbagai macam bahan untuk dimasak karena bukan hanya itu saja yang Jaejoong masak, tetapi juga berbagai macam masakan lainnya seperti ayam dengan saus lemon, cumi goreng tepung, bibimbap, tumisan brokli dan daging asap, kangkung goreng tepung, dan hidangan penutupnya adalah pusing coklat dengan fla vanila yang tidak terlalu manis karena Yunho tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis. Jaejoong sengaja tidak menyiapkan masakan Korea karena ingin makan makanan yang berbeda.

Setelah hampir 1 jam memasak bersama ChunMin, Jaejoong menaruh semua makanannya di atas meja dan kemudian menaruh beberapa tangkai mawar merah segar di tengah meja makan, menjadikan suasana lebih romantis.

Jaejong juga menata tambahan set makanan untuk kedua temannya.

Mereka bertiga menjauhi meja makan, menunggu Yunho yang akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Changmin yang sudah merasa lapar harus menunggu Yunho dengan sabar. Perutnya sudah minta untuk diisi.

Tak lama, terdengar suara sayup sayup dari para pengawal kalau Yunho datang.

Mereka lalu berdiri di daun pintu untuk menunggu kedatangan Yunho dan tak lama pintu pun terbuka menampakan namja dengan paras tampan dengan jas warna hitam dan dasi berwarna senada. Di tangan kanannya ada tas berbahan kulit sintesis yang dia genggam.

Dia memasang muka terkejutnya di hadapan Jaejoong dan yang lainnya.

Jaejoong mengulas senyumnya , dia tau suaminya akan terkejut karena suaminya belakangan ini hendak menelpon Yoochun dan Changmin saat malam hari tetapi dia urungkan karena takut akan mengganggu keduanya. Jujur, diapun rindu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Berada di dalam lingkungan istana ternyata cukup membuatnya susah bergerak.

Yoochun dan Changmin langsung menyambut Yunho dengan hangat, setelahnya Jaejoong mengambil tas Yunho dan mnearuhnya di ruang kerja Yunh, hal yang dia lakukan setiap hari, termasuk saat Yunho pulang kuliah.

Jaejoong juga melepas pelan-pelan jas hitam berbahan katun terbaik yang dia kenakan untuk berbagai acara peresmian hari ini.

Yunho ke meja makan bersama dengan Yoochun dan Changmin sementara Jaejooong ke ruangan cuci untuk menaruh jas kotor Yunho di sana. Dia akan mencucinya besok hari.

Di meja makan terlihat Yunho, Yooochun, dan Changmin yang asik berbincang setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat itu, melihat senyuman Yunho yang begitu menawan merupakan suatu yang berharga untuknya.

'Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum terus Yunho ah.. Teruslah tersenyum..,' batin Jaejoong setelah melihat mereka yang saling bersenda gurau.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah meja makan, menghampiri sahabat-sahabat yang sudah merasa kelaparan itu.

Jaejooong menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam masing-masing gelas berisi sedikit gula yang ada di meja makan. Menyendokkan fettucini kesukaan Yunho dan menaruhnya di depan Yunho.

Dia juga menaruh beberapa potongan ayam saus lemon ke dalam piring Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat makanan kesukannya tersedia di depannya, dia langsung melahapnya dengan cepat, membuat Jaejoong mengelus pelan pundaknya untuk makan dengan pelan.

Yunho yang merasakan sentuhan Jaejoong memelankan lahapannya. Yoochun dan Changmin juga makan dengan lahap semua makanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri merasakan kondisi badannya tidak enak hanya memakan beberapa makanannya. Dia sedang ingin banyak makanan yang mengandung banyak coklat.

Jaejoong memakan dengan pelan kangkung goreng tepung milikknya dan meminum teh hangatnya sesekali.

Dia hanya mendengarkan kedua orang di depannya dan seorang di sebelahnya berbincang banyak hal sambil makan.

Tak lama, suara pengawal terdengar, sayup sayup nama yang Jaejoong sangat kenal bergema di telinganya.

Ya, Junsu datang dengan setumpuk coklat yang ada di dalam keranjang yang dia pegang.

"Hyung!" teriaknya ketika memasuki kediaman YunJae, merasa sangat senang sampai lupa kalau ada banyak orang di kediaman itu.

Jaejoong berlari dan memeluk adiknya itu. Dia sangat senang adiknya datang. Dia sangat rindu dengan namja berpantat montok itu.

Junsu juga tidak kalah erat memeluk hyungnya, membuat ketiga orang yang di meja makan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan Junsu yang berpelukkan.

Kedua orang di sana menaikkan alis mereka, bertanya tanya siapa namja berpantat montok itu sementara yang satunya hanya diam saja, mengamati mereka dengan seksama.

Jaejoong dan Junsu berpelukkan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Junsu melepas pelukan mereka dan berucap

"Selamat ulang tahun hyung!"

Junsu menyerahkan sekeranjang penuh coklat yang dia bawa kepada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sennag dan kemudian langsung memeluk adiknya. Sementara itu ketiga namja yang ada di ruang makan kaget mendengar ucapan Junsu. 'Hari ini ulang tahun Jaejoong(hyung)?' batin mereka, merutuki kenapa mereka tidak tau kalau ini ulang tahun sang pangeran.

Dia menggerakkan bibirnya, membentuk kata 'Go-ma-wo', membuat Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Anio, sudah sepatutnya aku memberikan hyung hadiah hehehe. Aku tahu hyung sedang ingin makan coklat, jadi aku bawakan coklat yang banyak dan..."

Sepenggal kalimat lainnya Junsu bisikkan ke telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong kaget dan membelalakan matanya serta kedua pipinya merah merona.

Tak lama Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, takut hal-hal aneh menyelimuti kepalanya. Junsu hanya terkekeh saat itu dan kemudian dia melirik semua orang yang ada di dalam ruang makan.

"Annyeong haseo semuanya. Ehem, perkenalkan namaku Kim Junsu, adik dari Kim Jae—eh maksudku pangeran. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ucap Junsu dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

'Senyumannya manis sekali,' batin Yoochun ketika melihat Junsu pertama kalinya.

Changmin sudah memperkenalkan diri sedangkan Yoochun masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun, membuat Junsu berpikir kalau orang itu aneh.

Tak lama Yoochun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Yunho menyikut pinggangnya. Dia lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dan ikut menunduk.

Yunho hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan penuh tanya, 'Sepertinya Yoochun menyukai namja itu. Aku kira dia penyuka wanita,' batin Yunho sambil memperhatikan Yoochun yang terus memandangi Junsu, membuat Junsu sedikit ketakutan.

"Hyung, teman hyung seperti mau memakanku," ucap Junsu sambil bersembunyi di belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke namja yang membuat Junsu ketakutan, membuat Jaejoong terkekeh dan kemudian mengelus tangan Junsu yang mencengkram sweater baby bluenya dengan cukup erat, tanda dia ingin menenangkan adiknya.

Junsu yang tau bahasa tubuh Jaejoong seperti menenangkan dirinya kemudian bertanya,"Benarkah orang itu orang baik?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan isyarat kepada Junsu untuk meminta maaf kepada Yoochun karena sudah menuduh Yoochun tidak baik.

Junsu berjalan perlahan ke arah Yoochun dan membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf, membuat Yoochun gugup saat Junsu ada di depannya dan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

"Aigoo, tidak apa-apa," ucap Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengulas senyumnya. Adiknya itu begitu manis dan baik, sangat penurut.

Junsu mengangkat badannya dan melihat ke arah Yoochun.

"Ehem, hyung tidak marah?" tanya Junsu yang gugup.

"Tidak," ucap Yoochun dengan senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya, membuat Junsu juga ikut tersenyum. Kedua insan itu seperti sudah tersihir oleh tatapan mata dan sneyuman masing-masing insan yang ada di depannya.

Suasana romantis itu sayangnya tidak berlangsung lama karena...

"Hyung, cepat kita makan, aku lapar," ucap Changmin yang ingin makan karena perut di cacingnya minta untuk segera diisi saat itu juga.

Jaejoong terkekeh karena YooSu kaget dengan suara Changmin yang bisa dibilang cukup kencang.

Dengan sigap Jaejoong mengambil peralatan makan untuk Junsu dan menatanya di sebelah tempat duduknya.

Junsu kemudian duduk dan memakan makanan yang ada di depannya, ayam lemon dengan lahap karena ayam adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat nafsu makan adikknya.

Dia sempat menanyakan keberadaan Umma dan Appanya kepada adiknya.

"Umma dan Appa menitipkan ini," Junsu mengeluarkan kotak cincin dan memberikannya kepada Jaejoong setelah memberi tau Jaejoong kalau Umma dan Appa mereka tidak hadir karena ada rapat perusahaan di Pulau Jeju dan mereka berdua harus datang untuk mengurus hotel mereka.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Hotel mereka adalah hotel pertama untuk bisnis mereka sehingga memang perlu mendapatkan perhatian yang cukup extra.

Jaejoong mengerti keadaan orang tuanya dan cukup senang walaupun pesta yang dia buat sangat kecil dan hanya untuk mereka berlima saja.

Jaejoong memakan perlahan makanan yang belum sempat dia habiskan tadi sampai semuanya habis. Dia ingin memakan cepat-cepat coklat yang Junsu berikan padanya.

Namun, Yoochun sudah membuka isi kotak yang dia bawa tadi, yaitu kotakdengan isi kue opera, membuat Jaejoong juga ingin memakannya dengan cepat karena kue itu juga banyak coklat.

"Yah tidak ada lilinnya," ucap Changmin. Memang kue itu tidak didesign untuk kue ulang tahun melainkan hanya sebagai hidangan penutup saja bagi mereka.

"Ah aku ada ini," ucap Yoochun yang mengeluarkan korek api minyak karena dia sesekali suka merokok.

Yoochun menyalakan korek api tersebut.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' untuk Jaejoong.

Tak lama, Jaejoong menutup matanya, berdoa di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian dia meniup api tersebut, membuat Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu bertepuk tangan.

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya. Dia senang bisa merayakan ulang tahun kecilnya dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Yunho sendiri hanya terdiam dan mengamati apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Jaejoong kemudian memotong kue tersebut dan memberikan potongan pertamanya kepada Yunho.

Yunho kaget karena dia menerima potongan pertama dari istrinya.

Jaejoong menyuapkan kue itu ke depan mulut Yunho, menuruhnya untuk makan kue tersebut.

Yunho membuka sedikit mulutnya dan memakan sedikit kue yang disuapkan ke depan mulutnya.

Yunho mengulas senyumnya saat mengunyah kue tersebut dan dia mengecup kening Jaejoong lembut, membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya kalau Yunho baru saja menciumnya.

Yunho kemudian mencium pipi tirus itu dan membisikkan kata-kata: "Selamat Ulang Tahun."

Jaejoong tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Yunho untuknya. Yunho lembut padanya, tidak sedingin biasanya.

.

Yunho POV

Sudah saatnya aku membuka hatiku untuk Jaejoong.

Sebulan ini dia sudah melayaniku dengan baik sebagai seorang istri walaupun aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhnya, bahkan aku bersikap dinginpun dia masih terus melayaniku dengan lembut.

Pertahananku runtuh.

Duniaku teralihkan olehnya.

Bibir cherry itu selalu mengecup keningku ketika aku memejamkan mataku. Ya, saat itu aku tidak tidur. Aku tau dia selalu mencium keningku setiap malam saat aku tidur.

Dia selalu memasakkan makanan untukku, tidak membiarkan pelayan ataupun makanan luar untuk aku makan.

Dia selalu menyempatkan diri setiap pagi untuk membuatkan aku sarapan, membuatkan makan siang untukku dan mengantarnya sendiri ke tempatku bekerja, bahkan dia juga menyuapiku kalau aku sedang sibuk bekerja.

Saat aku tanyakan mengapa dia sampai ingin menyuapiku terus, katanya dia tidak ingin aku terkena penyakit maag, sehingga aku tetap harus makan teratur walaupun aku sibuk.

Dia sendiri juga ikut makan bersamaku. Saat aku mengunyah makananku, dia juga menyuap makanannya.

Malam hari dia selalu menungguku saat aku pulang dan selalu melepaskan jas dan dasiku.

Kalau aku pulang telat, dia juga tetap menungguku di rumah sampai aku pulang dan tetap melayaniku.

Terkadang aku juga merasa kasihan dengan Jaejoong karena dia terlihat semakin kurus.

Kadang aku selalu memperhatikan dirinya saat memasak di dapur.

Ingin sekali aku memeluk pinggangnya dan mengecup pipi putih susu itu.

Namun..

Rasa egoku membuang itu semua.

Aku masih belum bisa membuang rasa kecewaku kepada Jaejoong.

Kenapa? Karena dialah perhatian Aborji dan Omonimku tersita hanya untuknya.

Ya, anak yang sudah diangkat oleh Aborji dan Omonimku itu terlalu diperhatikan oleh mereka berdua selama ini.

Selama aku diangkat oleh Ibu Permaisuripun dan mereka berada di luar istana, aku merasa sendiri dan tidak pernah mereka menghubungiku. Aborji dan Omonimku lebih banyak bersama dengan Jaejoong ketimbang diriku.

Ya, itulah yang dibilang permaisuri kepadaku. Bahwa BoA lah yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dan Aborji dan Omonim yang membuangku.

Apakah mungkin waktu itu Aborji dan Omonimku membuangku dan hanya ingin bersama dengan anak itu saja sehingga akhirnya aku tetap tinggal di sana bersama permaisuri dan jauh dari mereka berdua?

Aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Namun sampai aku menemukan jawaban itu, aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Jaejoong walaupun dia menjadi istriku. Karena dialah penyebab aku harus menikah dengannya dan berpisah dengan BoA.

BoA adalah ornag yang selama ini berada di sampingku dan juga memberikanku rasa aman. Dan yang lebih penting adalah BoA pernah menyelamatkan hidupku.

Dia adalah seseorang yang penting bagiku.

Namun dengan penghianatan yang dia lakukan,aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Pandanganku terhadapnya berubah.

Kalau memang dia mencintaiku, dia tidak akan melakukan itu, bermain di belakangku.

Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong.

Aku yang selalu menganggap Jaejoong penghalangku dan bersiap dingin kepadanya, dia malah selalu memberikan kehangatan kepadaku.

Sebagaimanapun aku ingin dia jauh dari kehidupanku, seperti ada yang menarikku untuk selalu bersamanya.

Aku putuskan untuk bersama Jaejoong dibandingkan terus menerus memikirkan BoA yang sudah meninggalkanku.

Aku memutuskan menikah dengan Jaejoong dan membiarkan dia selalu melayaniku.

Hatiku menghangat walaupun aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

Aku perlu waktu.

Semua kejadian itu cukup membuatku terkejut.

Aku hanya ingin bterus bersama dengannya sekarang walaupun aku belum bisa membalas perasaaannya sekarang.

Bahkan ulang tahunnyaun aku tidak tahu sehingga aku tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk ulang tahunnya.

Aku hanya bisa memberikan kecupan pada kening dan pipinya. Aku berjanji akan memberikannya hadiah besok.

Aku tau dia kaget dengan kecupan yang aku berikan kepadanya.

Tubuhnya menegang. Semoga itu hanya kaget biasa, bukan kaget dengan trauma.

Kubisikkan kata-kata selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Dia masih terlihat kaget.

Wajahnya sangat lucu. Bisa aku simpulkan kalau dia hanya kaget biasa, bukan karena trauma.

Yunho POV End

.

Jaejoong masih terkaget-kaget, tidak terkecuali Junsu yang melihat kakak iparnya baru saja mencium kakaknya dengan lembut, sementara ChunMin hanya tersenyum melihat kedua insan itu sepertinya baik-baik saja.

Kedua pipi Jaejoong merona,dia menyembunyikannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua di ruangan itu terkekeh karena tingkah Jaejoong yang malu-malu.

Yunho mengangkat wajah istrinya itu dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut sekali lagi ke bibir cherry Jaejoong, membuat Junsu harus menutup kedua matanya dan kedua namja pervert lainnya mengabadikan moment itu dengan kamera handphonenya.

Jaejoong semakin kaget dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho setelah mereka selesai berciuman.

Pipinya merona sekali, membuat Yunho terkekeh.

Baru kali ini Yunho terkekeh karena Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah dan duduk di meja makan, mengambil minum dan meminumnya walaupun dia tidak haus.

Salah tingkah.

Hmph, Junsu menahan ketawanya ketika melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Kalau dia tertawa, pasti hyungnya itu akan marah padanya.

Yunho dan yang lainnya kemudian mendatangi meja makan menaruh kue opera milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil pisau dan memotong kue itu satu potongan ke potongan lainnya.

Jaejoong membagi kue itu kepada mereka dan mereka mulai memakannya.

Jaejoong makan kue itu dengan lahap, sedok per sendok kue dia lahapkan ke mulutnya, sampai krim berceceran di bibirnya.

Yunho dan yang lainnya kebingungan dengan Jaejoong yang sangat lahap memakan kue tetapi tidak begitu lahap saat memakan nasi.

Mereka berempat hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang makan kue dan juga coklat pemberian Junsu.

.

Setelah makan, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga milik YunJae.

Jaejoong yang sudah merasa kenyang kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa sampai dia tertidur pulas. Sementara yang lain masih menonton tv, termasuk juga Junsu.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong tertidur pulas kemudian langsung menggendong Jaejoong menuju kamar mereka.

Yunho menidurkan Jaejoong di ranjang mereka dan mencium pundak kepala istrinya itu dengan sayang.

"Jaljayo." Setelahnya Yunho ke luar ruangan dan berkumpul dengan Changmin yang sibuk memotret sesuatu di ruang tamu.

"Hey kamu memotret apa?" tanya Yunho yang langsung diinterupsi oleh Changmin.

"Ssst hyung, mereka serasi," bisik Changmin sambil menunjuk YooSu yang tertidur di sofa dengan kepala Junsu menyender pada bahu Yoochun.

"Astaga," Yunho kaget sambil berbisik.

"Foto ini akan membuat hati semua yeoja hancur berkeping-keping," bisik Changmin yang kemudian handphone Changmin langsung disambar oleh Yunho dan gambar tersebut dihapus.

"Hyung, kok dihapus?" tanya Changmin tidak terima.

"Kamu mau Junsu digerayangi banyak yeoja yang suka Yoochun hm? Sekalian hpmu aku sita," ucap Yunho yang memasukkan handphone Changmin ke saku celananya.

Changmin hanya menggembungkan pipinya saat Yunho memasukkan handphone berwarna putih itu ke saku celana jeans itu.

"Tidurlah," ucap Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Changmin.

"Yeah yeah hyung," ucap Changmin yang masuk ke dalam kamar tamu yang sudah disediakan.

Yunho sendiri juga masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidur di sebelah Jaejoong.

Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Setelah sekian lama senyuman itu hilang dari bibir berbentuk hati itu, sekarang senyuman yang membuat Jaejoong terpikat sudah kembali terulas.

.

Paginya Jaejoong bangun sambil memeluk sesuatu (?) yang berbau mint.

Kesadarannya belum muncul.

Bahkan dia sempat menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke bidang yang proporsional. Biasanya dia akan memeluk gulingnya saat bangun tidur, tetapi sepertinya bantalnya itu ukuran besar kali ini.

Jaejoong yang penasaran mengapa dia bisa memeluk sesuatu yang besar kemudian membuka matanya dan menemukan sesosok yang membuatnya ingin sekali terjun dari gedung lantai 7.

Ya, Yunho tidur di sampingnya mengenakan piyama Rillakuma.

Jaejoong membatu, kaget setengah mati.

Baru kali ini dia tidur dengan Yunho karena biasanya dia akan tidur di kamar tamu dan Yunho tidur di kamar mereka.

Dia baru sadar kalau dia di kamar Yunho sekarang dan dia disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuatnya tercengang.

Yunho dengan piyama Rillakuma..

Dengan cepat dia mengambil notenya dan memotret Yunho yang tertidur pulas dengan mulut mengangga plus baju tidur Rillakuma.

Jaejoong mengulum bibir cherrynya, dia benar-benar senang ketika berhasil mendapatkan foto itu.

Foto itu tidak akan dia sebar, dia simpan dan akan dia lihat apabila dia rindu Yunho.

Jaejoong menggembangkan senyuman manisnya pagi itu. Sayang sang beruang tidak melihat senyuman Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Yunho sampai ke batas pundak dan mengecup pipi suaminya itu.

Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, kado kemarin yang Junsu bawa.

Ya, dia ingin memakai keempat barang yang Junsu berikan padanya. Dia memesan barang itu kepada Ummanya agar Ummanya membawakannya karena dia penasaran akan sesuatu.

Mual.

Muntah.

Cepat merasa lelah.

Itulah yang dia rasakan dan alami belakangan ini.

Dia mencari keranjang coklat kemarin yang dibawahnya ada ruang rahasia.

Jaejoong menemukan 4 benda di sana. 1 jenis benda tetapi dengan 4 varian.

Segera dia berlari ke kamar mandi, memakai benda-benda tersebut.

Dengan tidak sabar dia membuka semua bungkusan benda-benda tersebut dan memakainya.

Dengan sabar dia menanti hasil dari keempat benda tersebut.

Doanya, dia ingin benda tersebut menunjukkan dua garis merah.

Ya, test pack.

Jaejoong sedang memeriksakan kehamilannya dengan test pack.

Dan hasilnya...

'Aku hamil!' teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

Senang bercampur kaget menyelimutinya, bahkan perasaan begitu meluap-luap di dalam dirinya.

Hampir dia loncat-loncat namun dia urungkan karena dia ingat ada satu nyawa di dalam tubuhnya.

Dia mengelus lembut perutnya, memberikan kehangatan untuk seorang makhluk yang ada di dalam perutnya

Dia ingin memberitahukan ini kepada Yunho namun dia urungkan karena pasti Yunho tidak akan menerima anaknya.

'Sayang... kamu akan Umma jaga dengan baik. Kamu harta Umma yang berharga,' ucap Jaejoong sambil terus mengelus perutnya yang belum terlihat menggembung itu.

Walaupun dia melakukannya dengan Yunho dengan paksaan, namun dia senang karena saat ini ada benihnya dan Yunho di dalam tubuhnya.

Jaejoong yang sudah tau dari awal kalau dia istimewa karena mempunyai rahim di tubuhnya, dia tidak begitu kaget kalau dia mengandung.

Dia berjanji akan berhati-hati untuk menjaga kandungannya.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong berada di kediamannya sementara Yunho sudah pergi ke sebuah peresmian toko yang ada di mall dekat kerajaan.

Jaejoong di sana tidak sendirian, ada Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin ada di dalam kediamannya.

Dia sedang berbicara dengan Junsu di kamarnya saat ini.

"Hyung!"

Jaejoong menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, menyuruh Junsu untuk tidak berisik.

"Chukkae hyung!" bisik Junsu dengan senang, saat Jaejoong memberitahukan padanya kalau Jaejoong hamil.

"Aku akan jadi paman," bisik Junsu kembali disertai dengan anggukan Jaejoong.

Junsu menyusap lembut perut Jaejoong dan menempelkan kepalanya di sana.

"Baby kecil, tumbuhlah dengan baik, jangan merepotkan Jaejoong hyung," ucap Junsu sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong.

Mereka tetap bertahan di posisi itu sampai akhirnya terdengar suara gaduh dari para pengawal.

Jaejoong yang penasaran dengan suara gaduh yang ada di kediamannya kemudian langsung lari ke luar kamarnya, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Pangeran.. hh hh," deru napas pengawal itu menandakan ada hal penting yang harus segera Jaejoong ketahui.

Raut khawatir terpatri di wajahnya. Wajahnya seketika memucat, sepertinya ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Putra mahkota... putra mahkota diculik!"

"Apa!?" kaget Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu yang ikut merembuk ke ruangan tengah kediaman YunJae.

Blar

Ini sebuah bencana bagi kerajaan.

Sungguh sebuah hal yang semestinya tidak terjadi. Sang putra mahkota kerajaan bagaimana bisa hilang?

Jaejoong tidak boleh panik saat ini.

Yang ada di istana hanyalah dia dan Ibu Suri sementara penghubi kerajaan yang lain sedang pergi untuk dinas bersama.

Jaejoong lalu menuliskan sesuatu di notenya dengan cepat.

Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu melihat apa yang ditulis Jaejoong.

Tak lama para kepala pelayan berkumpul di ruangan itu juga, termasuk Ibu Suri yang sudah khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho.

'Hubungi mentri pertahanan dan keamanan sekarang juga . Kepala pengawal Kwon, telpon kepala polisi Seoul sekarang juga dan beritahukan kalau putra mahkota diculik.'

Tulisan Jaejoong membuat Kang Ahjussi segera menelpon Mentri pertahanan dan keamanan sementara Kepala Pengawal Kwon juga menghubungi kepala polisi Seoul.

Sungguh aneh, mana mungkin putra mahkota dengan banyak body guard tersebut bisa diculik oleh orang.

'Choi Ahjussi, suruh tim penyadap untuk menyadap telpon Yunho dari sinyalnya sehingga kita bisa tahu dimana keberadaan Yunho.'

Jaejoong tidak menuliskan kata 'putra mahkota' di notenya karena terlalupanjang ditengah pengambilan keputusan yang harus cepat ini.

Jaejoong menghampiri Ibu Suri yang sangat khawatir dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong menenangkan Ibu Suri dengan cara mengusap tangan Ibu Suri yang sudah terdapat kerutan di sana.

Teman-temannya dan Junsu juga ikut menenangkan Ibu Suri.

"Pangeran, kami mengetahui dimana posisi putra mahkota!"

Jaejoong langsung menuju ke arah Choi Ahjussi dan melihat dimana posisi Yunho.

Yunho saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ke arah pergudangan tua dan tak lama sinyal itu menghilang, sepertinya handphone Yunho di non aktifkan.

Jaejoong kemudian menyuruh Choi Ahjussi memberitahu mentri pertahanan dan kepala polisi untuk kemudian mencari dan menyelamatkan Yunho.

Jaejoong sendiri menyambar kunci mobil lamborghini abu-abu yang diberikan raja kepadanya atas hadiah pernikahannya dengan Yunho.

Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin ingin ikut dengan Jaejoong namun Jaejoong menolaknya, tetapi Changmin sudah main masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mau tak mau Jaejoong harus pergi dengan Changmin.

Jaejoong fokus pada kemudinya menuju ke arah Yunho berada.

Dia tau dimana tempat pergudangan tua itu karena dia dulu pernah ke sana untuk melakukan pengumpulan barang-barang bekas saat dia SMA.

Changmin hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan karena tidak bisa ikatakan baru dalam menyetir mobil. Diam-diam dia dulu suka ke sirkuit hanya sekedar mencoba beberapa putaran di sana dengan mobil sedannya dulu.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menikung di jalanan. Para polisi tidak akan menilang Jaejoong karena sudah diberitau kalau yang sedang berada di jalan adalah sang pangeran yang ingin menyusul putra mahkota.

Tentu saja kabar ini ditutupi oleh semua polisi karena ini dalam keadaan genting dan akan bertambah semakin buruk apabila semua negara tau karena ini adalah kelemahan bagi kerajaan.

Jaejoong kemudian sampai di daerah pergudangan tersebut dan langsung lari ke dalam area pergudnagan etrsebut, mencari Yunho.

Satu per satu dia telusuri bagian gedung-gedung tua yang menjulang dan sudah agak rapuh itu diikuti Changmin di belakangnya.

Tak lama, dia menangkap suara sayup sayup dengan pendengarannya yang cukup tajam.

Suara Yunho.

Dan

BoA.

"Cih, Kamu bukan siapa-siapaku sekarang! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'BoA-ah'."

Jaejoong mengendap-endap, melihat Yunho yang sedang didudukkan di atas bangku kayu dan tangannya diikat.

"Aku tidak peduli apabila aku dipenjara. Aku hanya ingin menyiksamu karena sudah memilih namja itu," ucap BoA yang menodongkan pisau ke wajah Yunho.

Changmin yang berada di belakang Jaejoong kaget melihat Yunho yang tidak berdaya seperti itu.

Banyak bodyguard BoA di sana, sekitar 10 orang. Apabila Cuma mereka berdua, maka mereka tidak akan menang.

Tak lama BoA menyerahkan pisau yang dipegangnya kepada anak buahnya dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengambil alih sementara BoA berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Namun, tiga polisi Seoul dengan cepat bergabung dan akhirnya membuat semua anak buah BoA terkepung, sedangkan BoA sudah lari menuju mobilnya.

Jaejoong kemudian menuju ke arah Yunho yang masih terikat karena para polisi mengejar anak buah BoA yang berusaha kabur.

"Jae!" ucap Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong berlari ke arahnya. Ekspresi Jaejoong sangat khawatir walaupun dari tadi dia berusaha untuk tenang.

Changmin membantu Jaejoong melepaskan ikatan yang melilit tubuh Yunho.

Setelah lepas, Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho.

Demi Tuhan, dia benar-benar khawatir akan keselamatan suaminya.

Kemudian mereka berlari dari gudang tersebut menuju ke arah parkiran mobil Jaejoong.

Saat perjalanan menuju mobil , Yunho lupa akan tasnya yang tertinggal di jalan saat BoA melempar tasnya tadi.

Yunho berbalik arah menuju ke dalam area gudang tempat dimana tasnya dibuang. Karena di dalamnya ada beberapa dokumen penting, jadi dia harus mengambilnya.

Saat Yunho berlari itulah, Yunho tidak menyadari ada mobil yang bergerak cepat menuju ke arahnya berdiri.

Ya, mobil sedan hitam merek Audi itu memacu kecepatannya sangat tinggi.

Mobil BoA.

Jaejoong yang berbalik dan melihat mobil itu menuju ke arah Yunho, dia langsung berlari kencang ke arah Yunho.

Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Yunho yang saat ini harus diselamatkan.

Semuanya seperti video yang diperlambat.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya sementara dirinya sudah berada dekat dengan mobil BoA.

Brak

Tubuh Jaejoong menabrak mobil sedan mewah itu dengan keras dan kemudian terpental 5 meter dari mobil BoA.

BoA yang masih diliputi kemarahan kemudian hendak mengemudikan mobilnya kencang menuju ke arah Jaejoong yang terpental, sementara Yunho hanya bisa terpaku melihat istri sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kim Jaejoong juga harus mati!" ucap BoA di dalam mobilnya. Namun saat dia akan memacu gasnya, empat polisi tambahan datang dan langsung menembak keempat ban mobil BoA, membuat mobil BoA diam di tempat.

Sementara itu Yunho berlari sekuat tenaga, langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih tergeletak dengan selangkangan yang berdarah, darah keluar dari kepala belakang Jaejoong, dan tangan serta kaki Jaejoong yang terluka .

'Yun..ho..'

Jaejoong membuat gerakan mulut menyebut nama Yunho.

'Gwaen..cha...na?'

Jaejoong bertanya sambil sekuat tenaga yang tersisa membelai pipi Yunho.

"Jae.. aku tidak apa-apa, kamu..,"

Saat itu juga dengan cepat potongan-potongan memori berada di kepala Yunho seperti berputar kembali, saling menyusun membuat suatu kenangan yang hilang.

"Sakit.." rintih Yunho saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

Para polisi langsung mendatangi Jaejoong dan Yunho yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Jaejoong khawatir saat melihat Yunho sangat kesakitan saat memegang kepalanya.

'Yun.. Yun.. Gwaen...?' Jaejoong melafalkan kalimat itu sebelum semua berubah menjadi hitam.

Yunho yang merasakan tangan Yunho melemas dan jatuh ke tanah kemudian kaget dan hendak mengangkat Jaejoong, namun sakit kepala itu kembali menyerangnya dan potongan-potongan kejadian di masa lampau menariknya ke dalam kegelapan.

Tubuh Yunho melemas. Matanya tertutup.

Dia terjatuh ke damping Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dahulu memejamkan matanya, menghiraukan suara Changmin yang memanggil namanya dengan keras dan para polisi yang berlari ke arahnya, serta mengabaikan BoA yang sudah diringkus polisi.

"Jae.. Jaejoongie..."

.

.

TBC

Huahaahah readeers

Maaf lama huhuhu

Tetapi sebagai gantinya di chapter ini saya perpanjang hehee

Maafkan atas typo yang bertebaran dan kalimat yang tidak nyambung (?) hehehee

Saya tidak melakukan pengeditan lagi hehe.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang setia membaca ff ini, follow, fav, dan review hehehe ^^

Terima kasih atas review dari semuanya, review kalian bahan bakar untuk saya ^^

Ah iya, soal grup di fb,maaf saya belum bisa update ceritanya lagi huhuhuhuhu ah iya, bagi teman-teman yang ingin coba mempost karya ffnya di grup, silahkan post tetapi mohon seiijin saya dulu ya ^^ Semakin banyak yang post, semakin banyak bisa membaca cerita dan semakin banyak tambah ilmu dalam menulis ^^

Kita bertemu di episode selanjutnya dengan kejadian YunJae di masa lampau (bocoran) XD

See you ^^

Q and A:

Q: Dimana Changmin?

A: Di kamarku *loh XD Ad kok dia sudah muncul hehehe

Q: Siapa yeoja yang ingin membuat Yunho menderita? Apakah ada hubungannya antara Jaejoong dan Yunho?

A: Yup, jawabannya di chapter ini yaitu BoA. Dan alasan BoA melakukan itu akan ada di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Q: apakah suara Jae akan kembali?

A: Jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya XD

Q: apakah nanti author akan memfollow/ Follow back dan accept friend di twitter dan fb?

A: Tentu, kita semua teman, jadi harus saling follow hehehe ^^

Q: Alasan Yunho tidak suka dengan Jaejoong?

A: Nanti terjawab. Sebenarnya di chapter ini ada cluenya hehehhe ^^

Q: Ini Mpreg?

A: Iya betul ^^

Q: Kok Yunho gak inget dengan Jaejoong? Apakah Yunho nanti akan menyesal

A: Yunho sudah mulai ingat dan kenangan mereka akan dijabarkan di chapter selanjutnya ^^ Soal menyesal, juga akan di chapter berikutnya XD

Special thanks to:

Guest1, jaena, ChristiSJ , Dhea Kim , meirah.1111, exindira , sycarp , UMeWookie, Vic89 , ckhislsm137 , YunHolic , yolyol , Jung Jaehyun , Clein cassie , Ai Rin Lee , Park Seuri , Jae Mi Lindudtsz , rizkyamel63, rinayunjaerina , hye jin park , Kkamjjongitem, hyejeong342 , HunHanCherry1220, cindyshim07 , Himawari23 , choi im lezitia , Dennis Park , geelovekorea , vianashim, Huang Zi Lien , Dipa Woon , Hana - Kara , akiramia44, ShinJiWoo920202 , misschokyulate2, Youleebitha, lipminnie , , zyln, an10 , Vivi, Guest2, Guest3, YunJae24 , guest4, Ami Yuzu, ShinnaJaejoong, meybi , lee yuno, , Guest5, JungKimCaca , jungmarry , , yeyewookim97, mynamedhiendha, Shim Chaeri , CuteEvil300799 .

Terima kasih semuanya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Wasurenaide 6

**Flash back**

Saat itu sedang musim semi di Jepang.

Bunga sakura berguguran dengan Indahnya, memenuhi setiap jengkal kota Tokyo dan membuat suasana menjadi romantis.

Saat itu, namja berparas cantik duduk di bawah pohon sakura bersama dengan teman-temannya, menikmati kecantikkan bunga sakura yang masih setia tumbuh dari batangnya dan juga helai demi helai sakura yang gugur dan terbawa angin.

Sangat indah.

Dia dan teman-temannya yang masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas kelas dua menikmati masa libur mereka dengan minum teh hijau bersama di bawah hamparan bunga sakura.

"Jaejoong, saat kuliah nanti, kamu akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya seorang gadis, teman namja berparas cantik itu. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu yang bernama Maya Sakamoto.

"Hmm, aku ingin melanjutkannya di Korea saja," ucap namja cantik berbibir cherry itu yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Kembali ke rumahmu?" seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Ryosuke Takashi memastikannya kembali.

"Huum, tentu," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, namun hal itu membuat teman-temannya sedih.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong ketika melihat wajah keruh teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya sedih kalau karena kita hanya akan bertemu dua tahun lagi," ucap Hoshi Fujiwara.

"Kita kan tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengan mengirimkan email atau chat," ucap Jaejoong menenangkan teman-temannya.

"Tapi tanpa kamu, pasti akan sepi," ucap Kumi Kisaragi sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah jangan dibahas, nanti kalian semakin sedih," ucap Jaejoong sambil menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam gelasnya dan mengacungkannya ke depan teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam masing-masing gelas mereka dan ikut mengacungkan gelas mereka.

"Bersulang!" sorak mereka untuk menyambut musim semi yang indah itu.

Ya, Jaejoong saat itu memilikki suara yang merdu dan lembut, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bisa merasakan nyaman.

Jaejoong dan teman-temannya masih menikmati bunga sakura yang berguguran sampai akhirnya senja datang.

.

Jaejoong dan teman-temannya sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Jaejoong berjalan sendirian menuju ke rumahnya.

Dia berhenti sebentar ke mini market dekat rumahnya untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk dimakan bersama dengan keluarganya.

Dia sudah di dalam minimarket saat ini dan hendak membayar ke kasir. Makanan ringan seperti kripik, kue kering, dan bermacam-macam kacang sudah dibelinya.

Saat dia mengantri, matanya menangkap seseorang yang memakai baju tebal di musim semi seperti ini.

Memang musim semi ini masih sedikit dingin, tetapi bukan dengan memakai baju musim dingin seperti itu bisa membuat tubuh hangat, tapi bisa membuat tubuh kepanasan.

Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing mengenai orang tersebut, dia memilih membayar semua cemilannya dan cepat pulang karena acara kumpul dnegankeluarganya sudah hampir dimulai.

Setelah 3 menit berada di kasir, Jaejoong keluar dan menemukan orang dengan berbaju tebal tersebut seperti kebingungan mencari alamat.

Jaejoong semula yang ingin menghampiri orang tersebut namun diurungkan niatnya karena orang tersebut sudah berdiri di depan rumah dengan pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Jaejoong malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Ya, orang itu atau lebih tepatnya namja itu berdiri di depan kediaman Jaejoong dan kemudian masuk ke dalam setelah orang tersebut dibukakan pintu oleh penghuni rumah Jaejoong, Umma Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin mempercepat langkahnya, penasaran dengan namja yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena dia baru menemukan namja seperti itu di Jepang.

Jaejoong membuka pintu gerbangnya dan berlari menuju teras.

Jarak pintu gerbang dengan pintu rumahnya hanya 7 meter, tidak terlalu jauh.

Jaejoong mengucapkan salam saat sampai di daun pintu.

"Aku pulang," ucap Jaejoong sambil melepas sepatunya yang berbahan jeans warna biru tua dan beralaskan karet berwarna putih.

"Ah kamu sudah pulang!" ucap Mrs. Kim, Umma Jaejoong ketika mendengar suara anaknya sudah pulang.

"Ne Umma," ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk tubuh Mrs. Kim dengan sayang.

"Anak Umma bau," ucap Mrs. Kim dibuat-buat karena Jaejoong belum mandi.

Jaejoong mencium badannya dan ternyata memang sedikit bau.

"Mungkin karena keringetan saat mengejar seseorang yang masuk ke rumah tadi. Itu siapa Umma?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah, kamu akan tau nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kamu mandi dulu," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mencubit hidung mancung Jaejoong dan berhasil membuat anaknya itu mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Ne arraseo Umma~" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menghambur ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Saat berjalan ke arah tangga, dia tidak menemukan tamu atau namja yang masuk ke rumahnya tadi. Dia mendengar suara yang familiar untuknya, tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung sudah datang ternyata.

'Mungkin mereka di taman belakang,' batin Jaejoong karena tidak menemukan kedua insan yang sudah berumur hampir setengah abad itu di ruang tamunya.

.

Setelah mandi, Jaejoong membuka belanjaannya yang sebelumnya dia taruh di dapur dan menaruh itu semua di atas nampan.

Jaejoong menuju ke taman belakang rumahnya, hendak menemui keluarga dan tamu yang ada di rumahnya.

Mereka berencana mengadakan barbeque malam itu. Masih dalam suasana yang sama, bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Di rumah Jaejoong ada pohon sakura yang cukup besar. Pohon itu sudah ada sebelum Jaejoong pindah ke rumah itu 4 tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong mencium aroma daging bakar yang sangat lezat. Tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, dia sudah kelaparan. Dia berjanji akan makan banyak malam itu.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat ke halaman belakang.

Saat kepalanya fokus kepada wangi daging sapi yang menyatu dengan bumbu barbeque, matanya menangkap sosok namja yang dia kejar tadi.

Fokus Jaejoong sekarang kepada namja tersebut.

Yang benar saja, namja itu tetap mengenakan pakaian hangat musim dinginnya padahal mereka sedang berada di dekat bara api.

'Apa dia tidak kepanasan?' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong saja sudah merasa gerah saat melihat namja itu memakai baju tebalnya.

Dia menaruh cemilan yang dia bawa di meja kayu bercat putih dan kemudian menghampiri Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung bergantian.

Mr. Jung sedang memanggang daging sapi yang sudah dilumuri saus barbeque sedangkan Mrs. Jug sedang bersama Mrs. Kim menata piring untuk mereka makan di meja panjang berbahan kayu jati.

"Aigoo anak Umma sudah pulang," ucap Mrs. Jung saat memeluk Jaejoong.

"Maaf aku telat karena keasikkan mengobrol," ucap Jaejoong dan mendaatkan jawaban 'tidak apa-apa' dari Mrs. Jung.

Mr. Jung juga ikut memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, tampaknya mereka berdua menantikan bernar kedatangan Jaejoong.

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung meminta Jaejoong untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Umma dan Appa karena mereka sudah dekat.

Sebagai sesama orang Korea yang tinggal di Jepang, tentu mereka dekat dan juga rumah mereka juga bersebelahan.

Jaejoong tidak keberatan apabila memanggil Mr. dan Mrs. Jung dengan sebutan Umma dan Appa, walaupun pada awalnya agak aneh karena harus memanggil kedua orang tua Jaejoong dengan sebutan yang sama. Jaejoong juga harus memanggil kedua Umma dan kedua Appanya dengan nama, kalau tidak kedua Umma atau kedua Appa akan menengok berbarengan apabila mereka sedang bersama.

Kembali ke Jaejoong, sesudah mengucapkan salam kepada kedua orang tua angkatnya, dia tidak menemukan ayahnya dan adiknya yang berwajah imut di sana.

"Appa Kim dan Junsu kemana?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Mrs. Kim.

"Appamu dan Junsu sedang membeli daging ikan di supermarket. Sebentar lagi juga kembali," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menyiangi bawang yang akan digunakan sebagai bumbu.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan dia ingat bahwa ada satu orang lagi di rumahnya.

Jaejoong melihat ke arah namja yang sendari tadi hanya berdiam diri saja.

'Dia sedang ngambek?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati karena dia tidak berinteraksi dengan siapa-siapa di sana.

Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung, dan Mrs. Kim hanya senyam senyum melihat Jaejoong yang mendekati namja dengan baju tebal tersebut, mereka sengaja tidak memperkenalkan namja itu kepadanya. Biar saja Jaejoong yang menghampiri namja itu. Mereka tau watak Jaejoong yang cepat penasaran dan ingin tau banyak hal.

"Hei, siapa kamu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil duduk di sebelah namja tersebut.

Beanie warna abu-abu, scarft warna merah, mantel tebal berwarna hitam, celana jeans tebal warna biru tua, dan sepatu berwarna coklat tua.

"Kamu tidak kepanasan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi setelah melihat penampilan namja itu.

Namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar? Kamu tidak gerah?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Kembali namja itu hanya menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aish jinjja. Lepas semuanya," ucap Jaejoong yang membuat orang tuanya terkikik.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya karena namja yang diajaknya berbicara tidak merespon perkataannya, hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau melepasnya, biar aku yang melepasnya," ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik scarf yang melingkar di leher sampai menutupi hidung namja tersebut, namun dicegah oleh namja itu.

"Uhuk uhuk," sepertinya Jaejoong menarik scarf namja itu terlalu kencang.

"Ah maaf, maaf," Jaejoong kaget ketika namja itu terbatuk dan dia langsung melepaskan scarf namja itu, "kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"ucap namja itu sambil melepas beanie, scarf, dan mantel tebal miliknya.

Betapa tercengangnya Jaejoong melihat seseorang yang biasanya dia hanya lihat di foto handphone Mrs. Jung, sekarang berada di depannya.

"Hallo," sapa namja itu.

Ya, inilah awal pertemuan Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.

.

Yunho yang sudah melepas pakaian tebalnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang bagus karena otot-otot mulai terbentuk. Keringatnya sampai membasahi bajunya dan membuat dirinya kegerahan.

"Omonim, itu sangat menyiksa," ucap Yunho sambil menaruh pakaian tebalnya di kursi goyang milik keluarga Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha, tapi lihatlah hasilnya, Joongie sangat terkejut," ucap Mrs. Jung puas melihat wajah terkejut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa dia bisa di sini?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat namja berwajah manly dan berkulit tan itu dari atas sampai bawah.

'Tampan. Lebih tampan dari yang di foto,' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Mrs. Jung sering memperlihatkan kepada Jaejoong foto-foto Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu tertarik apabila Yunho mengirimkan fotonya kepada Mrs. Jung.

"Annyeong, aku Jaejoong," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yunho dan disambut oleh Yunho.

"Annyeong, aku Yunho," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum, "akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu juga."

"Eh? I-iya, kita selalu berkomunikasi lewat sms," ucap Jaejoong malu.

"Hahaha benar. Apakah kedatanganku membuatmu terkejut?"

"I-iya, aku cukup terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini," ucap Jaejoong terbata karena dia gugup saat berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Yunnho terkekeh, Jaejoong sangat lucu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu malam itu sambil bersenda gurau.

Semuanya terasa begitu hangat.

Junsu dan Mr. Kim yang menyusulpun juga ikut berbagi kehangatan dengan mereka.

"Jadi Yunho akan di sini sampai seminggu ke depan?" tanya Mr. Kim ketika mereka sedang makan barbeque di halaman belakang.

"Iya betul, setelah itu dia akan kembali lagi ke Korea," ucap Mrs. Jung sambil membelai rambut Yunho.

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya.

Senyum itu.

Senyum itu membuat Jaejoong terpana kepada Yunho.

"Kasihan Yunho harus memakai baju setebal itu hahaha," tawa Mr. Kim saat dia datang, tubuh Yunho begitu berkeringat.

"Omonim memang begitu Ahjussi, tega kepada anaknya," ucap Yunho yang lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo Yunho anak Aboji sangat imut hahahaha," ucap Mr. Jung, membuat Mrs. Jung bergidik ngeri.

"Kamu memang anak Abojimu, Yunho," ucap Mrs. Jung yang bingung dengan kelakukan ayah dan anak itu.

Keluarga Kim terkekeh, memang keluarga Jung begitu unik.

"Kenapa Yunho hyung tidak tinggal di sini saja?" pertanyaan Junsu membuat keluarga Jung sedikit tersentak.

"Hmm, Yunho harus menyelesaikan studinya di Korea," ucap Mrs. Jung.

Ada yang disembunyikan. Itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan. Namun, dia tidak ingin merasakan hal itu terlalu lama dan lebih baik melupakannya.

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai larut malam. Karena masih libur, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidur larut.

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah.

Pagi yang cerah bagi Junsu untuk berlatih sepak bola. Biasanya dia akan berlatih sendiri. Namun hari ini berbeda, Yunho ikut menemani Junsu berlatih.

"Hyung, siap!?" teriak Junsu dari depan kotak penalti.

"Tentu!" teriak Yunho yang ada di depan gawang.

Duak

Junsu menendang bola itu dan sayangnya mengenai ujung tiang mistar gawang.

"Coba lagi!" ucap Yunho yang sudah mengambil posisi bersiap menangkap tendangan Junsu.

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menendang bola itu.

Duak

Kali ini mengarah tepat ke depan Yunho dan Yunho dapat menangkapnya.

"Lagi!"

Junsu terus mencoba menendang ke arah gawang agar dapat bisa membobol gawang Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengamati mereka dari pinggir lapangan bola yang ada di dekat lingkungan tempat tinggalnya.

Sesekali dia mengipas-ngipaskan kipasnya ke arah lehernya.

Terang saja dia kepanasan, kedua namja yang berada di lapangan itu sudah berada di lapangan walaupun angka menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Tentu masih panas.

'Tampan'

Jaejoong memotret Yunho dan menyimpannya di ponselnya.

Dia bersyukur bisa bertemu Yunho.

Tapi dia merasa aneh.

Yunho anak dari Mr, dan Mrs. Jung, tapi kenapa tidak tinggal bersama dengan mereka? Yunho bisa saja kan pindah sekolah ke Jepang dan mereka bisa sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Akan sangat menyenangkan.

Jaejoong ingin bertanya soal itu kepada Yunho namun dia merasa tidak enak. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah sesuatu yang pribadi dan Jaejoong pikir lebih baik Yunho yang akan mengatakannya nanti.

Jaejoong yang bengong tidak sadar kalau Junsu dan Yunho sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Hyung, melamunkan apa?" tanya Junsu setelah menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget.

Yunho yang berada di samping Jaejoong juga melihat Jaejoong dengan intens.

Sungguh Jaejoong kaget dan malu setengah mati karena ketahuan bengong. Bukan karena tampangnya yang terlihat aneh saat bengong, tapi saat dia salah tingkah karena harus berbohong kepada Junsu dan Yunho.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya memikirkan kapan kita akan memelihara kucing," ucap Jaejoong. Dia berbohong kali ini.

"Kamu mau kucing?" tanya Yunho dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke pet shop sekarang. Ayo," ucap Yunho yang sudah bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak ada uang untuk membeli kucing," ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku punya. Ayo cepat," ucap Yunho yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan lapangan menuju ke arah rumah mereka.

"Benarkah kamu akan membelikanku kucing?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi dan tidak percaya kalau Yunho akan membelikannya kucing.

"Tentu," jawab Yunho lantang ketika dia sudah memasuki halaman rumahnya, dia ingin mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi kan..," Jaejoong merasa tidak enak.

"Asik hyung, kita akan punya kucing," ucap Junsu senang.

"Iya hehehe."

"Apalagi dari Yunho hyung ya, hyung," goda Junsu saat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengganti baju mereka.

"Aish Kim Junsu," ucap Jaejoong malu. Semburat merah muncul di pipi susu miliknya.

"Hahahaha hyung malu!" ledek Junsu dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih di lantai pertama.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya," Awas kamu nanti Junsu."

.

Mereka sudah berada di petshop yang hanya berjarak 5 blok dari rumah mereka.

Jaejoong mulai memilih-milih kucing yang ada di dalam petshop itu.

Kucing Persia, kucing Angora, kucing Tiffany, Munckhin, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hmm aku bingung," ucap Jaejoong sambil masih memilih kucing.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kucing ini?" Yunho menunjuk kucing British Shorthair berwarna abu-abu yang masih kecil.

"Hmm, boleh, dia sangat lucu," ucap Jaejoong yang memegang kucing itu dan mengelus kepala kucing itu.

"Baiklah," Yunho tersenyum dan langsung membayar di kasir.

.

Jaejoong merasa senang, dia dibelikan kucing oleh Yunho.

"Kira-kira siapa nama kucing ini hyung?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berpikir sejenak.

Mereka memang belum memikirkan nama kucing itu.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau Bastian? Dia kan kucing jantan," ucap Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Huh? Dia jantan?" Jaejoong memastikan kembali.

"Iya, dia jantan."

"Yah, baru saja aku ingin meminta Umma membuatkan baju kucing untuknya," ucap Jaejoong kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, tetap buatkan saja. Dia pasti cocok memakainya," ucap Junsu menghibur Junsu. Berhasil. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum.

"Benar juga. Jadi namanya siapa?" kembali ke awal, mereka harus mencari nama untuk kucing abu-abu itu.

"Namanya Jiji. Bagaimana?" usul Yunhho.

"Aku suka nama itu," ucap Junsu, "itu membuatnya terdengar imut."

Jaejooong terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi namamu Jiji, hei kucing manis," ucap Jaejoong kepada kucing yang berada di dalam kotak kandang warna biru.

.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke rumahnya, tetapi Jaejoong malah menyuruh Yunho untuk masuk ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong memberikan segelas teh jasmine untuk Yunho dan juga menyajikan setoples kue kering.

Yunho meminum teh jasmine itu di halaman belakang rumah Jaejoong sambil menikmati guguran bunga sakura.

"Bunganya indah," ucap Yunho mengawali pembicaraannya dnegan Jaejoong setelah 5 menit mereka berdiam.

"Iya, sangat indah," ucap Jaejoong yang sedang memangku kucing kecil bernama Jiji itu dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku ingin melihatnya lagi denganmu tahun depan. Apakah bisa?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja bisa. Pasti bunga sakura itu akan mekar kembali tahun depan dan kamu bisa ke sini tahun depan," ucap Jaejoong polos.

Yunho terkekeh dan kemudian mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho menangkap mata doe Jaejoong.

Jaejoong seperti terperangkap dalam mata musang Yunho. Mata itu menyiratkan kesungguhan Yunho.

"Aku ingin melihatnya berdua denganmu Jaejoong. Hanya denganmu dengan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kananmu," ucap Yunho tanpa melepas pandangannya dari mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu dan lebih kaget lagi saat Yunho mengeluarkan cincin platina bermahkota batu ruby yang sangat cantik.

Yunho langsung menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis tangan kanan Yunho.

Jaejoong yang masih kaget hanya terdiam, mengamati Yunho yang mencium lembut tangannya.

"Apakah kamu tau kalau aku juga sering meminta fotomu ke Omonimku? Apakah kamu tau kalau aku selalu senang saat menerima balasan pesan darimu? Dan apakah kamu tau kalau selama ini aku menyukaimu?"

Muka Jaejoong berubah menjadi merah.

"Jadi, apakah kamu akan membalas perasaanku padamu? Apakah kamu juga menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam.

Suka.

Dia menyukai namja di depannya.

Tapi mereka baru sekali bertemu.

"Tapi kita baru sekali ini bertemu. Aku tidak tau watak aslimu dan kamu juga tidak tau watak asliku," lirih Jaejoong. Dia bukan khawatir kalau watak Yunho tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya tetapi dia takut kalau Yunho tidak menyukai dirinya.

"Karena itu, cincin ini mejadi janji kalau kita akan tetap saling berhubungan walaupun kita terpisah jauh dan juga akan saling terbuka satu sama lain. Apa kamu mau?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Bohong kalau Jaejoong tidak ingin mengenal Yunho lebih jauh dan selalu bisa berhubungan dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan Yunho langsung memeluknya.

Yunho senang Jaejoong mau dekat dengannya. Usahanya datang ke Jepang tidak sia-sia untuk menemui Jaejoong.

Jaejoong juga tidak kalah senang karena dia bisa bertemu Yunho dan bisa lebih dekat dengan Yunho.

Mereka masih berpelukkan tanpa mengetahui Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, Mr. Jung, dan Mrs. Jung tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Mr. Kim berbisik, " Misi kita sukses."

Semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ya, kedua keluarga itu memang ingin menjodohkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong dan mengadakan pertunangan secepatnya, namun mereka urungkan karena perkataan dari Yunho barusan. Biarlah mereka menentukan jalan mereka sendiri.

.

Esoknya adalah pertandingan sepak bola Junsu.

Seperti biasa Jaejoong ingin menonton pertandingan adik tersayangnya itu dan melihat tawa Junsu saat Junsu menang.

Jaejoong sedang bersiap sekarang ini. Dia ingin menonton pertandingan Junsu bersama dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong menunggu Yunho di depan rumahnya.

Tak lama terlihatlah Yunho dengan topi warna biru tua, kaus polo putih, celana pendek abu-abu, dan sepatu warna coklat.

Terlihat tampan.

Jaejoong sendiri memakai kaus putih, jaket warna abu-abu, celana berwarna hitam, dan sepatu berbahan jeans.

Mereka berdua terlihat serasi.

Tak lupa masing-masing cincin tersemat di jari manis tangan kanan mereka.

Sepanjang jalan orang-orang memperhatikan mereka karena mereka begitu menarik perhatian. Jaejoong yang tampan dan cantik lalu Yunho yang tampan dan terlihat manly.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah halte karena bus karena bus akan datang.

Namun, saat mereka hendak menyebrang, sekitar 5 orang berpakaian jas hitam dan berkacamata hitam mendekati mereka berdua.

"Putra mahkota, anda harus pulang," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Tubuh Yunho menegang. Dia kaget ketika melihat orang-orang itu.

Jaejoong sendiri sedikit takut karena mereka terlihat menyeramkan.

Tapi Jaejoong bingung, tidak ada putra mahkota di sini. Mengapa mereka mencari putra di sini?

"Mari putra mahkota," ucap namja itu lagi dan Yunho memundur satu langkah.

'Yunho... putra mahkota..?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Putra mahkota," ucap orang itu lagi namun Yunho keburu lari sambil menyeret Jaejoong bersamanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berlari tidak tau arah. Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya berada di jalan penuh kendaraan.

Mereka berdua beristirahat di salah satu toko dan berniat melanjutkan pelarian mereka.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Dia membiarkan Yunho mengatakan sendiri kebenarannya nanti. Dia percaya Yunho akan mengatakan itu kepadanya.

Saat mereka menyebrang jalan untuk menghindari para orang berjas hitam tersebut, mereka tidak menyadarikalau ada sekumpulan orang berjas hitam lainnya di sebrang jalan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," ucap Yunho saat berhadapan dengan tiga orang dengan pakaian yang sama. Bisa dikatakan mereka adalah pengawal istana.

"Tapi putra mahkota, anda harus pulang," ucap salah satu pengawal.

"Tidak!" Yunho menolak.

Dia sudah izin terlebih dahulu kepada permaisuri atau Omonim angkatnya yang bernama Jung Ahra dan Aboji angkatnya bernama Jung Minwoo agar dia menemui orng tua kandungnya yang berada di Jepang.

"Tapi raja dan permaisuri sangat mengkhawatirkan anda," ucap pengawal lainnya.

"Tsk! Mereka tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanku!" teriak Yunho dan langsung berlari tanpa arah.

Mereka lari ke jalanan, hendak menyebrang kembali.

Namun..

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak terelakkan oleh mereka.

Duak

Begitu cepat..

Tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong terpental cukup jauh.

Mereka terjelembab ke aspal bersama dan berdekatan.

Para pengawal yang semula hanya mengejar Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk memintanya pulang, kali ini mereka tergesa menuju ke arah mereka berdua yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Kedua sejoli itu tergeletak di atas aspal yang kasar, membiarkan darah mengalir dari kepala mereka berdua.

Tidak terdengar lagi suara sayup-sayup orang berteriak memanggil nama mereka.

Yang mereka dengar hanyalah deru napas satu sama lain dan yang mereka lihat hanyalah wajah sendu dari pasangan mereka.

Cincin yang berada di tangan kanan Yunho terlepas dari jemarinya dan jatuh di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong berhasil meraih cincin itu dengan tenaganya, dan bermaksud memberikannya kembali kepada Yunho, namun sayangnya dia tidak cukup tenaga.

"Yunnie...," tangan Jaejoong perlahan menggenggam tangan Yunho kanan Yunho.

"Jaejoongie..," Yunho membalas genggaman tangan kiri Jaejoong.

Keduanya tersenyum lemah dan meneteskan air mata.

"Ul-jima," ucap Jaejoong terbata.

Yunho tidak membalas, mata Yunho sudah menutup.

"Ai-shi-te-ru," ucap Jaejoong terakhir sebelum dia juga menyusul Yunho.

.

3 jam setelah peristiwa itu, namja imut belari di koridor rumah sakit, tergesa-gesa, tidak peduli keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Kim Junsu yang sehabis memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola dibuat kaget setelah menerima kabar dari pelatihnya kalau kedua hyungnya kecelakaan dan sedang ada di rumah sakit.

Namun saat dia sampai di depan UGD, yang dia lihat adalah 10 orang berpakaian jas hitam yang sedang dimarahi oleh ahjussinya, dimarahi oleh Mr. Jung.

"Apakah kalian mau bertanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa dengan anakku dan anak temanku hah!? Memang dia diangkat anak oleh raja dan permaisuri, namun apakah kalian tidak bisa meminta izin dariku terlebih dahulu!?" suara Mr. Jung saat itu begitu tegas dan penuh dengan kemarahan.

'Raja? Permaisuri?' Junsu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ada apa ini.

"Ilwoo ah, tenanglah," ucap Mr. Kim menenangkan tetangganya itu.

"Mana bisa aku tenang! Anak kita berada di dalam sana sedang berjuang melawan kematian!" ucap Mr. Jung.

"Suamiku, sudahlah..," isak Mrs. Jung, "aku sudah berbicara dengan raja dan permaisuri agar Yunho berada bersama kami selama satu minggu. Ada apa sampai kalian ingin Yunho pulang ikut dengan kalian?"

"Sebenarnya... raja sudah sakit parah, Yang Mulia Putri. Hamba mohon, perbolehkan putra mahkota pulang bersama kami," ucap seorang pengawal dengan menundukkan badannya, meminta Yunho ikut bersama mereka. Pengawal yang lain juga ikut menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Raja sakit apa?" tanya Mr. Jung kaget. Kakak kandung, lebih tepatnya kakak kembarnya itu memang mempunyai riwayat penyakit yang banyak, termasuk jantung.

"Penyakit jantung raja kumat, pangeran. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain memenuhi permintaan raja dan permaisuri untuk membawa putra mahkota pulang."

Ucapan pengawal itu sukses membuat air mata dari Mr. Jung, yang ternyata merupakan pangeran dari kerajaan Seoul mengalir menuruni mata musangnya.

Keluarga Kim yang berada di sana hanya terdiam.

Mereka sudah menyangka bahwa tetangga mereka selama 3 tahun ini adalah keluarga kerajaan. Kedua insan itu memang tetap bekerja di Jepang, namun sekali bekerja mendapatkan jabatan yang tinggi. Selain itu mereka tidak memberitau dimana kampung halaman mereka secara jelas. Tidak pernah memberitau silsilah keluarga mereka. Tidak ada foto keluarga mereka terpajang di rumah mereka yang besar. Dan satu lagi, tidak pernah ingin anak kandung mereka ikut mereka ke Jepang.

"Bawalah Yunho pulang ke istana," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari mata doe miliknya, mata yang sama dengan Jaejoong kepada para pengawa di sana.

Kedua insan bermarga Jung itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Mrs. Kim.

"Maafkan kami karena kami sudah menutupi ini dari kalian," ucap Mrs. Jung yang kemudian terisak.

Mrs. Kim yang melihat tetangga yang sudah seperti sahabatnya sendiri seperti itu menjadi tidak tega dan langsung memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masing-masing dari kita memilikki rahasia kan? Hal itu wajar," Mrs. Kim mengelus lembut punggung Mrs. Jung.

"Yang diminta pulang adalah putra mahkota. Kami akan membawanya pulang hari ini juga dengan dokter, suster, dan peralatan medis yang lengkap menggunakan pesawat kerajaan," ucap salah seorang pengawal.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam.

"Bawalah dia pulang," ucap Mr. Jung.

Junsu yang masih tidak mengerti hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu UGD, bingung dengan apa yang dia harus lakukan. Dia masih terlalu belia untuk mengetahui semuanya.

.

Selang 2 jam kemudian, dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Yunho mengatakan mereka mendapat instruksi untuk ke Korea, mengantar Yunho ke sana.

Kondisi Yunho sudah dipastikan stabil dan bisa pulang ke Korea.

Mau tak mau Mr. dan Mrs. Jung harus melepas anak kandung mereka pulang ke Korea, tanpa bisa mendampingi anaknya itu di istana.

Keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim hanya bisa menunggui Jaejoong sekarang ini.

Mereka masih di depan pintu UGD sampai akhirnya berselang 1 jam setelah Yunho berangkat ke Korea, seorang dokter keluar.

"Keluarga Kim Jaejoong?"

Semua orang yang di sana menengokkan kepalanya dan menanyakan banyak hal kepada dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia bisa bertahan kan?"

"Kapan dia siuman?"

Sang dokter menenangkan keluarga pasiennya itu dan menarik napas.

"Ada sedikit gumpalan darah di kepalanya. Hal ini bisa saja membahayakan dirinya atu membuat inderanya tidak bekerja. Namun apabila gumpalan darah inipun dioperasi, akan snagat berbahaya baginya karena ini adalah organ yang penting," ucap dokter itu.

Mereka terdiam.

"Biarlah nanti Jaejoong yang memutuskan," ucap Mr. Kim dan mendapat anggukan dari Mrs. Kim.

"Baiklah. Pasien akan sadar secepatnya. Kepalanya sudah dijahit. Dia akan sadar hari ini atau besok," ucap dokter dan kemudian yang ada di sana membungkukkan badannya.

.

Di Seoul, Yunho yang sudah sadar keesokan harinya membuat gempar seluruh istana.

Ya, Jung Yunho tidak ingat siapa dirinya.

Dia amnesia. Itulah yang dokter simpulkan.

Seluruh istana menjadi merasa sedih. Sang raja dan permaisuri memerintahkan jangan sampai hal ini tersebar ke luar kerajaan.

"Kamu Omonimku?" tanya Yunho saat melihat permaisuri atau Ahra.

"Ne," jawab Ahra.

"Aku siapa?"

"Kamu Jung Yunho. Putraku, sang putra mahkota."

"Kamu benar ibuku?kita tidak mirip," ucap Yunho sambil melihat cermin dan wajah Ahra.

Ahra hanya mengembangkan senyum kecutnya.

"Itulah kenyataannya, Jung Yunho."

Semenjak itu Yunho menjadi lebih diam karena dia masih berpikir siapa dirinya dan tidak menemukan jawaban yang pasti untuk itu. Dia yakin ada hal tersembunyi dari keberadaanya.

Dia mengalami hari yang berat karena depresi yang dideritanya, namun sedikit terobati ketika BoA muncul dihadapannya.

Ahra mengenalkan BoA kepada Yunho sebagai orang yang menyelamatkan Yunho saat Yunho kecelakaan, tanpa Yunho ketahui kebenarannya.

Selain itu, BoA ternyata adalah anak dari sepupu Ahra, seorang mentari pertahanan di kerajaan.

Jelas, ini adalah politik kerajaan yang memanfaatkan orang lain.

Ahra mulai mendoktrin otak Yunho. Dia mengatakan kalau dia adalah omonim kandungnya sedangkan orang di luar yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai omonim angkatnya. Begitu juga dengan abojinya.

Yunho lupa akan Jaejoong dan lupa akan janjinya, janji untuk melihat bunga sakura bersama Jaejoong tahun depan.

.

Di Jepang, Jaejoong yang sudah sadar, mengetahui kenyataan pahit kalau dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dokter mendiagnosa Jaejoong tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena gumpalan darah yang ada di kepalanya dan dia menyarankan agar Jaejoong dioperasi.

Jaejoong menolak karena itu sangat berbahaya.

Dia memilih kehilangan suaranya daripada kehilangan nyawanya.

Dia sudah berjanji dengan Yunho kalau dia akan melihat bunga sakura bersama dengan Yunho tahun depan.

Namun, kenyataan itu seakan menamparnya.

Dia mendapatkan kabar kalau Yunho kehilangan ingatannya.

Hatinya sakit.

Dia kehilangan suara dan kehilangan Yunho.

Sering kali dia membanting apapun yang ada di depannya untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, dia berjanji akan selalu mencintai Yunho, namja yang sudah mengisi hatinya.

Ditatapnya kedua cincin yang menjadi bandulnya sekarang. Cincinnya dan cincin Yunho.

.

Setelah 1 tahun kejadian itu, raja meninggal karena sakit jantungnya.

Dengan tidak adanya raja, maka Ibu Suri memutuskan kalau Mr. Jung yang akan menjadi raja selanjutnya dan mengharuskan pasangan Jung itu kembali ke Korea.

Jaejoong harus melepas keluarga angkatnya itu kembali ke Korea dan hanya bisa berhubungan dengan mereka melalui ponsel.

.

Sikap Yunho kepada Mr. dan Mrs. Jung berubah. Yunho masih menganggap Ahra lah yang menjadi Ibu kandungnya.

Yunho menjadi lebih dingin, dia jarang berkomunikasi, dan menganggap BoA adalah segalanya karena BoA lah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong selalu menunggu Yunho di Jepang agar Yunho datang menyaksikan bunga sakura.

Teman-temannya yang ada di Jepang sama sekali tidak mengucilkannya karena Jaejoong sangat baik.

Mereka menyemangati Jaejoong dan Junsu juga selalu di samping kakaknya, selalu memberikan kekuatan pada kakaknya.

Hanya saja Junsu menyayangkan kalau dia tidak bisa mendengarkan suara kakaknya lagi.

.

Jaejoong kembali ke Korea sesuai dengan rencana awalnya yaitu saat dia ingin kuliah di Korea.

Saat di Korea, Mr. Jung sudah menjadi raja dan Mrs. Jung sudah menjadi ratu.

Kedudukan Ahra masih sama yaitu menjadi permaisuri untuk menghoarmati Ahra.

Semuanya berdasarkan keputusan Ibu Suri.

Namun, Ibu Suri juga mempunyai rencana lain. Dia ingin Yunho menikah dengan Jaejoong. Dia menanyakan perihal Jaejoong kepada Mrs. Jung dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjodohkan mereka walaupun Yunho menolak.

Yunho hanya memandang BoA seorang, dia tidak ingin Boa jauh darinya.

BoAlah yang memberinya kekuatan saat dia merasa sendiri.

Namun, tanpa dia ketahui, dia merasa dia merindukan seseorang yang dia tidak tau siapa namanya karena dia amnesia.

Perasaan itu hilang, perasaan sukanya kepada Jaejoong, janjinya kepada Jaejoong. Semuanya hilang.

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung tidak ingin memaksa Yunho mengingatnya karena Yunho akan langsung depresi dan itu sangat membahayakan kesehatannya.

Sementara itu Ahra masih menghalangi Jaejoong mendekati Yunho sampai akhirnya dia kalah oleh keputusan Ibu Suri. Namun dia pasti tidak tinggal diam karena dia hanya ingin BoA yang akan menjadi pendamping putra angkatnyakelak.

Sampai akhirnya BoA menghianati Yunho dan insiden BoA menabrak Yunho.

.

**Flash back end**

.

Tiga hari lamanya setelah insiden penabrakan Jaejoong, Yunho membuka matanya.

Dia ingat semuanya.

Dia ingat saat pertama kali dia bertemu Jaejoong.

Ingat kalau Mr. dan adalah ayah dan ibu kandungnya.

"Yunho?"

"Yunho?"

Suara Mrs. Jung semakin menarik Yunho untuk sadar.

"Omonim...," kata pertama yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Kmau sudah sadar nak?" ucap Mr. Jung yang ikut melihat keadaan Yunho.

"Aboji..."

"Omonim, Aboji..."

"Yunho? Benarkah kamu sudah sadar?" ucap Mr. Kim yang masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Yunho bersama Mrs. Kim.

"Appa... Umma...," Yunho mengenali wajah mertuanya satu per satu.

Yunho yang sudah hampir kembali kesadarannya sepenuhnya tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya.

Keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim yang ada di sana kebingungan ketika melihat air mata Yunho.

"Ada apa sayang? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu menangis hm?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil mengelus lembut kepala Yunho.

"Aku ingat semuanya... aku ingat semuanya...," ucap Yunho sambil berusaha duduk dan kemudian dia turun dari ranjangnya.

Dia bersimpuh lutut di kehadapan orang tuanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan nak!?" ucap Mrs. Jung yang kaget melihat Yunho bersimpuh di hadapannya dan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku,Omonim, Aboji," Yunho masih bersimpuh di hadapan kedua orang tuanya dan menangis.

"Aigoo nak, jangan seperti itu. Kamu masih belum pulih," ucap Mr. Jung yang membantu Yunho berdiri.

"Karena aku suara Jaejoong hilang, karena aku Jaejoong menderita. Maafkan aku Aboji, Omonim, Appa, Umma," ucap Yunho yang kembali bersimpuh lutut di hadapan mereka.

Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung menyuruh Yunho dengan menarik namja bermata musang itu untuk berdiri.

Kedua yeoja paruh baya itu langsung memeluk Yunho dan menangis bersama Yunho.

"Umma, dimana Jaejoong?"

"Jaejoong masih belum sadar..," ucap Mrs. Kim sendu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong."

"Yunho ah, sebelum itu lebih baik kamu diperiksa dulu oleh dokter," ucap Mr. Kim.

"Tidak, aku ingin melihat Jaejoongie. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak perlu dokter," ucap Yunho yang sudah berjalan ke arah luar kamar tidurnya.

Yunho mencari-cari Jaejoong. Dia mencarinya ke sebelah kamarnya.

Dia langsung menemukan Jaejoong.

Semua peralatan medis dipasang di tubuh Jaejoong.

EKG, alat bantu pernapasan, sampai infus tertancap di tubuhnya.

"Yunho ah...," panggil Mrs. Kim, "kamu harus tabah..."

"Apa maksud Umma?" tanya Yunho yang bingung dengan maksud Mrs. Kim.

"Yun... Jaejoong keguguran...," ucap Mrs. Jung.

"Ke.. Keguguran? Jaejoong keguguran? Jaejoong sedang mengandung!?" tanya Yunho kepada keempat orang tuanya.

"Benar... usia kandungan Jaejoong baru satu bulan dan sayangnya janin itu gugur..," lirih Mrs. Kim.

Mereka yang mengetahui kabar itu sudah menyesali sejak Jaejoong ada di UGD.

Yunho merasakan kedua kakinya lemas.

Dia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong yang tertidur.

"Jaejoongie... Boo... kenapa kamu tidak memberitauku kalau kamu mengandung anak kita? Boo... maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu dan aegya.. aku sungguh bodoh Boo..," ucap Yunho terus menerus, berharap Jaejoong sadar ketika dia memanggil nama Jaejoong.

Dokter masuk ke ruangan Jaejoong untuk pemeriksaan rutin Jaejoong.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Pendarahan di kepalanya sudah dikeluarkan semuanya. Kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pangeran. Kita tinggal menunggu pangeran membuka matanya," jelas sang dokter.

Yunho terdiam. Dia kembali menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong.

Membelai rambut Jaejoong, mengecup lembut keningnya, membelai pipi Jaejoong.

Semuanya merasa terharu.

Sang putra mahkota yang ingatannya sudah kembali tapi dia kehilangan buah hatinya, sang pangeran yang mendapatkan kembali cinta sang putra mahkota, namun belum sadar dan kehilangan buah hatinya.

Miris.

Begitu miris.

Para kelima insan paruh baya yang ada di sana tidak kuasa menahan tangis mereka.

Tangis mereka tumpah bersamaan dengan janji yang diucapkan oleh sang putra mahkota dan dengan rasa cinta yang begitu besar menyeruak dari dalam dadanya.

"Jaejoongie, ingat dengan janji kita? Aku ingin melihat bunga sakura berguguran denganmu tahun ini. Ayo buka matamu dan kita lihat pohon itu berdua," ucap Yunho sambil kembali mencium kening Jaejoong dengan sayang.

.

Kapankah Jaejoong akan bangun?

Apakah dia menerima Yunho dan menerima kenyataan kalau dia kehilangan anaknya?

.

.

TBC

.

Hello readers ^^

Akhirnya update juga kan? Hehehe

Maaf kalau banyak typo di chapter ini juga. Saya tidak mengeditnya lagi. Adakah yang mau menjadi editor untuk saya? Hehehe XD

Di chapter kemarin banyak yang protes karena banyak typo dan alurnya cepat XD maaf semuanya maaf hehehe dan saya juga minta maaf karena harus membuat Jaejoong sakit sekali lagi hehe ^^"

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah baca, fav, follow, review, mengoreksi, berkomentar, dll pokoknya semuanya mengenai ff ini ^^Dari penulisan sampai ke cerita, terima kasih atas koreksinya ^^ *bow*

Dan juga, annyeong readers baru ^^ salam kenal ya ^^

Ah iya, sepertinya banyak yang mengharapkan ff ini akan NC hahahhaha XD akan saya pikirkan *loh XD

Saya snagat berterima kasih atas semangat yang diberikan oleh para readers. Benar-benar menjadi bahan bakar bagi saya ^^

Oh ya, mengenai Survivor, akan diupdate hari Kamis tanggal 1 Mei 2014. Jangan lupa baca juga ya ^^

Bagi yang bingung, silahkan bertanya ^^

Soal fb, mungkin saya belum bisa update di grup, maaf ya saya baru bisa update di ffn saja. Maaf maaf tapi di fb saya pasti ada teaser untuk ff yang akan publish ^^

Ok,kita lanjut ke Q & A

Q&A

Q: Jae gak apa-apa kan? Jae dan janinnya akan selamat kan?

A: Jawabannya di chapter ini XD

Q: Apakah ff ini akan segera selesai?

A: Benar, sekitar 3 chapter lagi akan selesai ^^

Q: Apakah dulu Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih?

A: hmmm jawabannya ada di chapter ini XD

Q: kenapa Ahra disebut permaisuri walaupun sudah ada raja dan ratu? Bukankah itu sama saja menjelekkan raja dan ratu?

A: maaf apabila sebutan mereka membuat bingung dan salah penyebutan. Akan saya perbaiki ^^

Special thanks to: gothiclolita89 , lovgravanime14 , Boo Bear Love Chwang , Park Seuri , Dhea Kim , meyy-chaan , elfinexoplanet, yolyol , ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, UMeWookie, rizkyamel63, exindira , rinayunjaerina, Vic89 , yoon HyunWoon , Hana - Kara , Dee chan - tik , Zimalaca-ELF, misschokyulate2 , YunHolic , , nidayjshero , choi im lezitia , chantycassie , teukiangle , Dennis Park, dhian930715ELF , Jung Eunhee, Clein cassie, Kim RyeoSungHyun, hye jin park , Kkamjjongitem , ShinJiWoo920202, Michelle Jung , akiramia44, ichigo song , mynamedhiendha, , Ami Yuzu , dokbealamo , hyejeong342 , xia-phie-CJHLover, qee , jungmarry , 1 , YuyaLoveSungmin , sycarp , HunHanCherry1220, JOON HOO , Yeppodevil, JungKimCaca, tarraaaa, Guest1, jaena , YunJae24, Vivi, an10, aaaaa , min, youngj , meybi, uknowme2304, Guest2, Guest3, Guest4, guest6 , Guest5, guest , Jung Boojae, Cicyjarje, Noona, zyln, Byunchannie26, lipminnie , Guest6, minha, Chanbaek4ever, CuteCat88 ,


	7. Chapter 7

[Semua cerita original dari saya. Semua pelaku milik Tuhan]

Waurenaide 7

Musim Semi.

5 tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong berada di Jepang, memandangi foto seorang namja tampan bermata musang di bawah pohon sakura.

.

4 tahun yang lalu Jaejoong dan Yunho berada di Jepang, menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua, menikmati gugurnya bunga sakura dan berjanji akan melihat kembali bunga sakura itu bersama tahun berikutnya.

.

3 tahun yang lalu Jaejoong menikmati keindahan bunga sakura itu sendirian sambil menatap dua cincin platina. Cincinnya dan cincin Yunho. Setetes air mata bening itu jatuh dari kedua mata doenya.

Miris, namja cantik itu kehilangan cintanya dan selalu menanti datangnya Yunho ke hadapannya.

.

2 tahun yang lalu namja berparas cantik itu tiba di Korea. Mulai melupakan mengenai janji Yunho dan memutuskan untuk melupakan Yunho karena dia beranggapan Yunho tidak akan mengingatnya kembali. Namun saat itu juga, dia bertemu dengan Mrs. Jung yang sedang mengunjungi pasar tradisional untuk terjun langsung mengunjungi para pedagang di Seoul. Jaejoong bertukar nomor handphone dengan Mrs. Jung dan berkomunikasi dengannya setiap hari.

Mrs. Jung menceritakan keadaan Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Yunho menjadi lebih dingin dan apabila Mrs. Jung dan yang lainnya memaksa Yunho untuk mengingat masa lalunya, maka kepalanya akan sangat sakit dan dia akan kembali depresi. Dokter tidak menyarankan hal itu karena bisa membahayakan kesehatan Yunho.

Jaejoong bisa menerimanya bahkan dia senang dia mempunyai kesempatan sekali lagi dapat melihat wajah Yunho walaupun hanya dari foto yang dikumpulkan oleh Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong terus menatap foto Yunho setiap hari. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan Yunho.

.

1 tahun yang lalu Jaejoong diberitau kalau Ibu Suri ingin dia dan Yunho bertunangan. Ini kabar gembira untuknya. Sekali lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan Yunho. Bisa memandangi wajahnya sekali lagi dan punya kesempatan bersama dengannya.

.

2 bulan yang lalu mereka bertunangan. Saat pertama kali menginjakan kakinya ke istana, dia sudah bertekat untuk menjalaninya dari awal, menganggap mereka baru bertemu, dan tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Rasa rindu yang begitu hebat menyeruak dari dalam diri Jaejoong. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Yunho saat itu. Namun, dia ingat kalau dia berperan seperti belum pernah mengenal Yunho sebelumnya. Hatinya kecewa namun tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain selalu berada di samping Yunho dan mendampinginya sebaik mungkin.

Yunho dingin kepadanya.

Yunho seperti menolak kehadirannya.

Sosok cantik itu merindukan Yunho yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Yang dia dapat hanyalah Yunho yang dingin, seperti tidak ingin berada di dekatnya.

Dia hanya ingin Yunho yang dulu kembali, hanya itu.

Cincin yang diberikan Yunho kepadanya selalu setia teruntai indah di lehernya.

Dia menyembunyikannya agar Yunho tidak mengingatnya.

Namun, dia akan selalu mengingat hal manisnya dengan Yunho.

Akan selalu dan sabar menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.

Sampai dengan peristiwa Yunho memperkosanya.

Hatinya hancur.

Namun rasa cintanya kepada Yunho, tidak bisa membuat hatinya menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Yunho.

Dia selalu menatap kedua cincin itu setiap hari untuk menguatkannya.

Tetes demi tetes air matanya selalu mengenai kedua cincin itu.

Kedua tangan halusnya selalu mengenggam erat kedua cincin itu.

Dan bibirnya selalu melafalkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' saat melihat cincin itu.

Dengan benih Yunho yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya, Jaejoong tidak merasa jijik karena ini anaknya dan anak Yunho walau Yunho memperkosanya.

Baru saja dia memikirkan nama anaknya kelak, benih itu gugur karena kecelakaan.

Lagi-lagi kecelakaan merengut semuanya.

Merengut senyum manis pada bibir cherrynya.

Merenggut tatapan hangat pada kedua mata doenya.

Hanya menyisakan bibir cherry pucat.

Menyisakan mata doe yang terus tertutup rapat.

Tidak ada senyum.

Tidak ada mata doe indah yang cantik.

Hanya ada bunyi EKG yang monoton, mengiringi setiap detik napas namja cantik itu.

.

Setelah 3 hari lamanya Yunho terbangun, 3 hari lamanya dia satu kamar dengan Jaejoong.

Selalu menunggu namja cantik itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Berharap orang pertama yang dilihat dan disebut namanya adalah Yunho.

Namun, Yunho tidak tau pasti kapan itu terjadi.

Saat ini Jaejoong seperti tidak mau bangun dari tidur indahnya.

Mata doe itu terus menutup, seperti tidak ingin melihat kenyataan yang terjadi di depannya.

Namun Yunho tidak menyerah. Setiap harinya dia selalu mengajak istrinya itu berkomunikasi agar istrinya cepat bangun.

"Boo..," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus lembut kening istrinya itu. "Ayo bangun.."

"Lihat apa yang aku bawa? Aku membawakan banyak bunga lili putih segar. Aku ingat kamu sangat suka bunga itu Boo. Saat di Jepang, bunga pertama yang aku bawakan untukmu adalah bunga lili putih. Kim Umma yang memberitaukannya untukku. Aku ingat, saat aku memberikan bunga itu padamu, wajahmu tersipu malu dan terus mendekap bunga itu. Bahkan kamu sampai membeli vas berbentuk gajah untuk menaruh bunga itu hehehe."

"..."

"Boo... ," Yunho mengecup mata doe yang sedang tertutup.

"..."

"Kumohon... bangunlah Boo.. maafkan aku..."

"..."

"Boo..."

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, menampakkan Junsu yang datang sambil membawa bungkusan warna putih.

"Hyung, makanlah dulu," ucap Junsu sambil menaruh bungkusan itu di meja tamu. Dengan cekatan Junsu mengambil beberapa mangkok yang ada di dalam lemari dan menaruh sup asparagus, ikan tim, dan bibimbap ke dalam masing-masing mangkok.

"Ayo hyung makan," ucap Junsu sambil menyodorkan bibimbap ke depan hyungnya.

Yunho menurut, dia mengambil bibimbap itu dan berjalan menuju ke arah meja tamu.

"Kamu sudah makan?"

"Sudah hyung. Aku sudah makan tadi bersama Umma dan Appa. Umma dan Appa harus pulang untuk mengambil baju hyung dan Jaejoong hyung," jelas Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Suie," ucap Yunho sambil mengacak pelan rambut Junsu.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm...?"

"Kapan Jaejoong hyung akan sadar?Aku kangen Jaejoong hyung..."

Trak

Yunho menaruh sumpitnya ke meja.

"Hyung juga tidak tau..."

Junsu terdiam, perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yunho.

"Pasti Jae sadar. Pasti. Kita berusaha bersama. Ok Junsu?" ucap Yunho setelah melihat raut kecewa pada wajah Junsu.

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Terus terang, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan agar hyungnya kembali menampakan mata doe yang indah itu.

Lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi suara ketukan pintu diiringi dengan terbukanya pintu warna putih kamar Jaejoong.

"Annyeong~" ucap kedua namja berpredikat cassanova itu sambil melongokkan kepalanya.

"Ah, hyung," ucap Junsu yang membungkukkan badannya dan mempersilahkan kedua hyung yang sudah cukup dekat dengannya belakangan ini untuk duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Yo, hyung!" sapaan khas itu tentu milik Yoochun.

"Wah kamu sedang makan hyung?" ucap Changmin yang melihat semua makanan itu dengan mata berbibar, membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Aish Changmin hyung hanya tau makanan saja," ucap Junsu santai lalu duduk di sebelah Yoochun.

"Ya Junsu! Kamu kenapa dekat-dekat denganku hm?" ucap Yoochun sambil menggoda Junsu, membuat Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu dia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Hyung, aku dijahili Yoochun hyung. Ayo hyung bangun dan hajar Yoochun hyung," ucap Junsu tanpa berniat melepaskan pout itu dari bibirnya.

Semua yang di sana tertawa ketika melihat namja berpantat bebek itu mengadu ke hyungnya.

Namun..

Hanyalah suara mesin EKG yang menjawab monoton, bukan Jaejoong hyungnya yang akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yoochun untuk membelanya.

Hening..

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin juga menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Hiks.."

Lolos. Isakan itu akhirnya lolos dari mulut namja imut yang sedang berdiri di samping hyungnya.

Junsu menggenggam tangan pucat Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya dan mengelus kening Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hyung... ayo bangun.. jangan buat aku kesepian lebih dari ini. Aku kangen hyung. Aku ingin hyung membuka mata hyung dan tersenyum padaku.. apakah itu permintaan yang sulit hyung? Aku janji pertandingan bulan depan aku akan menang dan akan aku berikan semua pialaku kepada hyung. Aku janji akan selalu membawakan hyung banyak eskrim vanila dan coklat. Aku juga akan membawa Jiji saat aku berkunjung ke istana.. Tapi hyung harus bangun.. hyung harus bangun.."

Semuanya terdiam.

Punggung tegap Junsu tampak bergetar.

Ketiga hyung yang sudah dianggap seperti hyungnya sendiri tidak tega melihat dirinya seperti itu.

Yoochun langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Junsu.

"Suie.."

Yoochun mengelus surai Junsu dengan sayang, "Jae hyung pasti bangun secepatnya. Itu pasti."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

"Hyung tidak bohong kan?"

"Tidak"

"Hyung bohong.. Jaejoong hyung tidak bangun.. hyung bohong.. hiks"

"Tidak. Hyung mengatakan hal yang benar," ucap Yoochun yang menuntun tubuh Junsu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks hyung.."

"Jaejoong hyung pasti akan bangun sebentar lagi. Kamu sabar ya..," ucap Yoochun sambil terus mengelus rambut Junsu.

"Huum..," ucap Junsu setelah skeitar 10 detik dia diam.

Yunho dan Changmin hanya saling berpandangan dan saling menepuk bahu satu sama lain. Saling menguatkan.

.

Tut Tut Tut

Suara monoton itu lagi yang terdengar.

Putra mahkota masih setia mendampingi istrinya yang masih tertidur. Ini sudah hari ke delapan semenjak peristiwa kecelakaan itu.

Hhhh

"Boo...," ucap Yunho sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas tangannya yang bertumpu.

"Boo..."

Tidakl ada sahutan.

Hhhh

Kembali suara itu terdengar.

Helaan napas berat sang putra mahkota kali ini menjadi lebih sering.

"Apakah aku harus menyerah Boo..?"

"Apakah aku—"

Ucapan Yunho terpotong saat melihat jemari istrinya bergerak perlahan.

"Boo, bangun Boo"

"mmh"

"Boo, ini aku, Yunnie. Bangun Boo"

"Uhhh"

"Boo, ayo bangun."

Kedua doe eyes itu akhirnya terbuka setelah sekian lama berada dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Yunh..." ucap Jaejoong perlahan.

"Boo.. iya ini aku Yunhomu."

"Yunhh.. uhh," ucap Jaejoong.

"Boo, suaramu kembali, suaramu kembali!" ucap Yunho senang sementara Jaejoong masih menyesuaikan pandangannya.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter, tunggu sebentar ne," ucap Yunho sambil berlari ke arah depan.

"Aku... Suaraku kembali...?" tanya Jaejoong kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong meraba lehernya.

Tidak terasa air mata mengalir dari mata doenya.

Jaejoong merasa senang, akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

Jaejoong masih terus saja meraba lehernya.

Namun dia teringat satu hal.

Bayinya.

Bagaimana dengan bayinya?

Jaejoong meraba perutnya.

Umur kandungannya masih muda, tentu tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan kandungannya secara langsung.

Jaejoong terdiam.

'Apakah anakku masih ada?' batin Jaejoong.

Tak lama dokter datang bersama Yunho.

"Pangeran! Akhirnya," ucap dokter Kang, salah satu dokter kerajaan. Jaejoong hanya mengembangkan senyumannya.

Dokter langsung menyuruh Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Coba pangeran mengucapkan 'Aaa'."

"Aaa"

"Hmm, berarti suara pangeran sudah kembali karena gumpalan darah di dalam kepalanya sudah diangkat semua. Ini kabar baik," ucap dokter Kang tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih dok," ucap Yunho yang langsung menjabat tangan dokter Kang.

"Sudah tugas saya, putra mahkota."

"Terima kasih dokter," ucap Jaejoong yang mencoba duduk.

"Tapi dokter... apakah bayiku baik-baik saja?"

Deg

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat dihindari dokter Kang dan Yunho.

Mereka tidak rela mengatakan kalau anak yang sedang Jaejoong kandung sudah gugur.

Mereka terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Apakah bayiku baik-baik saja?"

Kembali, tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan Yunho sekalipun.

"Yun.. aku sedang mengandung. Bagaimana dengan anak kita? Maafkan aku tidak memberitaumu. Anak kita baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jaejoong kembali.

"Boo..."

"Yun... anak kita baik-baik saja kan?"

"Boo... maafkan kami.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Boo..." Yunho mendekati namja cantiknya dan mengelus lembut kepala Jaejoong.

"Yun.. bayi-"

"Ssst Jae... baby kita sekarang sudah tenang."

"Tenang?"

"Ne Boo.. bayi kita sudah tenang di surga.." ucap Yunho yang mencium kening Jaejoong lembut.

"Surga..?"

"Ne sayang..."

"Sur..ga... bayi kita... di surga..?"

"Iya sayang..."

Diam, mereka semua terdiam.

"Jadi.. bayiku sudah meninggal..?"

"Bayi kita Boo.."

"Tidak... Tidak Yun... Bayiku tidak meninggal."

"Tapi Boo..."

"Tidak.. Tidak! Bayiku di sini! Di dalam perutku! Tidak!"

"Boo.. relakan Boo"

"Tidak Yun! Bayiku di dalam perutku!"

Dokter Kang memanggil suster untuk mengambilkan obat penenang apabila keadaan semakin parah.

Jaejoong meronta di dalam pelukan Yunho, namun Yunho terus mendekapnya.

"Yun! Tidak! Kembalikan bayiku! Kembalikan!"

Yunho tidak bergeming. Dia terus mendekap Jaejoong.

"Putra mahkota," ucap dokter Kang. Dia hendak memberikan obat bius kepada Jaejoong tapi Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak hal itu.

"Joongie.. Boo.. tenanglah," ucap Yunho sambil membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Jaejoong namun Jaejoong tidak terlihat akan tenang.

"Aku tidak butuh suara ini Yun.. aku butuh bayiku.. aku butuh bayiku!" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung mengambil gunting yang ada di sebelahnya dan hampir ingin menancapkannya di lehernya.

"Pangeran/Putra Mahkota!"

Greb

Yunho yang cukup kaget melihat tindakan Jaejoong dengan sigap dapat menahan gunting itu dengan tangannya.

Darah merembes dari tangan Yunho karena dia menggenggam erat gunting itu tanpa berniat mau melepasnya.

Melihat rembesan darah Yunho, Jaejoong yang sebelumnya meronta ingin gunting itu dilepaskan dari tangan Yunho, langsung terdiam.

Dengan perlahan dia menggenggam tangan Yunho dan berniat membuka tangan yang terkepal itu namun Yunho menarik tangannya, takut-takut Jaejoong mengambil gunting itu lagi.

Yunho langsung meletakan gunting itu di meja.

Dokter Kang berniat mengobati tangan Yunho namun tangan Yunho keburu digenggam oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik paksa infus yang tertancap di tangannya karena membuatnya sulit bergerak saat ingin mendekati Yunho. Sedikit darah keluar dari tangannya.

"Boo, jangan lepaskan infusmu," ucap Yunho yang kemudian mengambil infus Jaejoong namun Jaejoong masih menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Ssst, kita bersihkan dulu lukamu. Dokter, suster, saya minta alkohol, peerban yang sudah digunting, perekat, obat luka luar, dan kapas."

"Baik pangeran," dokter Kang dan kedua suster langsung mengambil peralatan yang Jaejoong minta di lemari obat dekat ranjang Jaejoong dan menyerahkannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Mianhae Yang Mulia.. Mianhae..." Jaejoong mengambil kapas dari salah satu suster, menyelupkannya ke dalam alkohol,dan mulai membersihkan luka Yunho.

Jaejoong meniup-niup luka Yunho dan terus membersihkan darah Yunho dengan lembut.

Yunho hanya memperhatikan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan dan merasa senang karena istrinya begitu perhatian padanya.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Jaejoong yang menghentikan lamunan Yunho.

"Tidak, auww," ucap Yunho sambil sedikit meringis.

Jaejoong langsung memberikan obat luka luar ke luka Jaejoong karena ternyata luka Yunho tidak dalam.

Jaejoong meniup-niup obat yang ada di telapak tangan Yunho dan langsung memerban tangan Yunho.

"Beres," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Senyum itu yang aku ingin lihat darimu, Boo..," ucap Yunho.

Perlahan dokter dan suster keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Mereka tau putra mahkota dan pangerannya ingin memiliki waktu mereka berdua.

Sepeninggal dokter dan suster, kedua sejoli itu saling bertatapan.

"Boo, aku ingat semuanya," ucap Yunho dan sukses membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Benarkah? Kamu ingat aku?" ucap Jaejoong tidak percaya. Air mata Jaejoong lolos begitu saja, menuruni pipi Jaejoong. Yunho menyeka air mata itu dan mengecup kedua bola mata Jaejoong. Yunho tau Jaejoongnya sedang senang saat ini.

"Huum, aku ingat janji kita berdua untuk melihat bunga sakura berdua saja. Namun, cincinku hilang," ucap Yunho lirih.

Jaejoong langsung meraba lehernya, kalung platina sebagai penggantung cincinnya dan cincin Yunho masih setia berada di sana.

"Ini Yun. Aku selalu menyimpannya...," ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjukan cincinnya dan cincin Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung memasukkan cincin Yunho ke jari manis tangan kanan Yunho dan Jaejoong juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk cincinnya.

Sekarang mereka sudah kembali bersama. Yunho menautkan jemari mereka. Telapak tangan kanannya yang terluka tidak menghalanginya.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong, mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Bibir hati itu kemudian mengecup bibir cherry yang ada di depannya dan melumatnya pelan.

Jaejoong menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut dari suami yang dirindukannya itu.

Ngghh

Desahan Jaejoong keluar saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong.

Lidah Ynho langsung masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong saat mulut Jaejoong terbuka.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama.

Lumatan, tautan lidah , lelehan saliva, semuanya menjadi satu.

Namun itulah bukti cinta mereka.

Jaejoong meminta Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka, membuat Yunho sedikit kecewa dan mempoutkan bibirnya saat mereka selesai menautkan bibir mereka.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat tingkah Yunho.

Yunho lamanya sudah kembali.

Namun, seperti apapun Yunho, dia tetap mencintai Yunho dan tidak akan meninggalkan Yunho.

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas.

"Lucunya hehehe," kekeh Jaejoong.

Sepertinya perasaan Jaejoong sudah lebih baik.

"Boo.. Aku tau ini berat untukmu saat kehilangan bayi kita.. Tapi, aku mohon jangan melakukan hal-hal yang akan menyakitimu dan melukaimu. Kita relakan bayi kita Boo. Kita harus merelakannya.. dengan menangis, meraung, malukai dirimu, tidak akan membuat bayi kita kembali, Boo.. Aku minta maaf karena saat kamu menyelamatkanku, kita harus merelakan bayi kita.."

Jaejoong terdiam saat Yunho berbicara sambil mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Anio Yun.. ini bukan salahmu.. ini salahku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga anak kita.."

"Ssst sudah sayang.."

Mata doenya selalu melihat ke mata musang Yunho. Dia bisa merasakan kelembutan dari Yunho.

"Tapi Yun.."

Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong.

"Sudah.. jangan salahkan dirimu sayang..," Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Benar juga kata Yunho, dengan menangis, marah, meraung, melukai diri sendiri juga tidak akan membawa bayi mereka kembali padanya.

"Umm Yun... kita sudah kembali.. tapi sepertinya permaisuri tidak suka denganku.."

"Diamkan saja permaisuri.. walaupun dia Omoni angkatku, namun bukan berarti dia bisa mengaturku lebih dari Omonim dan Aboji kita."

"Omoni angkat?"

"Iya.. dulu aku diangkat anak oleh permaisuri karena permaisuri tidak bisa mengandung anak karena rahimnya lemah. Saat itu Aboji angkatku juga mengidap penyakit, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka dan otomatis menjadi putra mahkota saat Aboji angkatku meninggal. Namun keputusan tertinggi kembali ke Ibu Suri. Ibu Suri mengangkat Aboji kandungku menjadi raja dan aku tetap putra mahkota. Saat diangkat anak itulah, aku susah bertemu dengan keluarga kandungku dan bebas. Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah kembali. Kamu tenang saja Boo," ucap Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Arraseo...," ucap Jaejoong yang membalas dengan mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terdiam, menautkan jari mereka.

"Boo, Boo ingin anak lagi?" bisik Yunho sambil sedikit menjilat daun telinga Jaejoong. Yunho tau telinga adalah kelemahan Jaejoong.

"Nghh," desah Jaejoong tidak nyaman. Bukannya berhenti, Yunho malah meneruskannya dan mengembangkan smirknya.

"Uh Yun! Nappeun!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul pundak Yunho.

"Ah pundakku patah!"

"Huh berlebihan"

"Boo~ ayo~"

"Tidak, Jung Yunho! Tunggu, lagipula apa itu 'Boo'? Jangan seenaknya mengganti namaku."

"Tidak apa-apa kan sayang~"

"Ya! Yunnie!"

Lengkingan suara Jaejoong kini terdengar.

Suaranya kembali.

Cintanya kembali.

Kenangannya kembali.

Dan ternyata mertua dan orang tuanya juga kembali ke rumah sakit (?), menyaksikkan kedua sejoli itu bermesraan di kamar inap.

"Dasar anak muda," ucap Mr. Kim melihat kedua anaknya bermesraan.

"Kita dulu juga begitu," ucap Mr. Jung sambil melirik Mrs. Jung dan mengembangkan smirknya.

"Yuk, kita juga," ucap Mr. Kim yang langsung menggendong Mrs. Kim ala bridal style.

"Biarkan mereka bermesraan~ mereka masih muda," ucap Mrs. Jung.

Niatnya mereka ingin masuk karena mereka senang sekali begitu tau Jaejoong sadar, namun mereka tau, Yunho dan Jaejoong lebih membutuhkan itu.

.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

TBC

Hallo readers~ maafkan saya karena terlambat update

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik-baik saja kan? ^^

Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah baca, review, fav, follow, support, menunggu ff ini ^^ selamat datang dan salam kenal para readers baru ^^ review, support, dan doa dari kalian benar-benar bahan bakar untuk saya ^^ terima kasih *bow* ^^

Maaf kalau banyak typo di mana-mana hehehe saya tidak mengeditnya lagi hehehe ^^"a

Survivor sudah update kemarin dan seperti yang saya sampaikan di Survivor, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan kepastian kapan lagi saya akan update tapi akan saya usahakan secepatnya ^^

Untuk update teaser, pasti akan saya update di twitter ( jejehan) dan fb saya (Jejehan Jeje) heheehe ^^

Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan ff ini karena sebentar lagi ff ini akan selesai. Maaf Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu di sini hanya Cameo hehehe ^^"a

Oh ya soal NC... aduh saya tidak ahli wkwkkwkw XD saya masih mikir-mikir nih XD

Untuk ff selanjutnya, genre apa yang kalian inginkan? Misteri? Fantasi? Hurt/Comfort? Angst? Kalau boleh saya meminta pendapat kalian ^^

Baiklah, mari kita lanjut ke Q & A ^^ Terima kasih readers ^^ *bow*

Q&A:

Q: Apakah Yunho akan menderita juga?

A: Wah jangan.. nanti kayak sinetron gak selesai-selesai XD

Q: Kapan Jaejoong sadar? Apa dia bisa ngomong lagi?

A: Di chapter ini terjawab ^^

Q: Apa arti Wasurenaide?

A: Artinya Don't forget me ^^ ini saya ambil dari judul lagu TVXQ/DBSK/THSK berjudul Wasurenaide ^^

Q: Rahim Jaejoong gak diangkat kan?

A: Jangan dong XD

Q: Apakah FF akan happy ending?

A: Tentu ^^

Special thanks:

Huang Zi Lien , Velvet Shin , cindyshim07 , exindira , Jung Eunhee, gdtop , teukiangle , yunjae q, rinayunjaerina, Dhea Kim , Park Seuri, mynamedhiendha, Vic89 , ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, rizkyamel63 , HunHanCherry1220 , misschokyulate2 , bearnya jung , Jung Jaehyun , wennycassiopeia, YunHolic , Galaxy YunJae , meyy-chaan , Clein cassie, Ai Rin Lee , Boo Bear Love Chwang, nidayjshero , yolyol, sycarp, Dewi15 , dhian930715ELF , hye jin park, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong , mei. azzahra1 , ShinJiWoo920202, kalsowoon , vianashim , akiramia44, JungJaema , Byunchannie26 , alwaysyunjae, jungmarry, Kim Eun Seob , ichigo song , Kim Eun Seob , CuteCat88, choi im lezitia , Kim WonKyu, ShadowCrush , Dennis Park, elfinexoplanet , ilma, lipminnie , meybi, wu zi fan, jaena, Guest 1, zyln, YUnjae Heart, yla , Ami Yuzu , Guest 2, YeyeWooKIM97 , YunJae24, tarraaaaa, AinnayaYJ , AinnayaYJ , JungKimCaca, Guest 3, yeyewookim97 , amour-chan , aiska, kc, sityimahcahsikl, , collitha, CuteEvil300799, Yewook Turtle , Fetty818

Thank you all ^^ *bow* ^^


End file.
